Falsas Promesas
by Butterfly Golden Blood
Summary: Ella era odiada por todos... la llamaban nerd, obesa y dientes de lata pero igual alguien la amaba... pero cuando mas lo nesecito él desaparecio... ahora volvio creyendo que todo estaria igual, pero jamas penso encontrarse con lo que se encontro
1. Mi patetica vida

Hola... soy nueva en esto de publicar fic, este es el primero que subo...espero que con su ayuda poco a poco valla mejorando...

Es un SasuSaku amo es pareja...

Denle una oportunidad y léanlo... tal ves... les guste...

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes.

la trama y la historia son mías, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. no al "PLAGIO"

PD: no autorizo a nadie a publicar esta historia (nada personal)

Capítulo uno: Mi Patética Vida

El sol de la mañana me daba de lleno en la cara despertándome de mi hermoso sueño; como anhelaba vivir en ellos donde todo era perfecto, suspire resignada para sonreír mostrando mis detestables dientes.

Me levante y corrí hacia el baño desasiéndome de la ropa en el trayecto para entrar directo a la bañera y empezar mi relajante baño matutino. Después de todo tendría que soportar pasar por el infierno de ir a clases...

Termine de colocarme una enorme remera azul oscuro que cubría mi horrible cuerpo, me mire al espejo, si esa era yo...

Obesa con un espantoso cabello castaño que se inflaba enormemente, la única parte que no lo hacia era mi flequillo, cabe aclarar que era demasiada cantidad de pelo para un flequillo. Anteojos negros gruesos dado a que sufro de miopía y no veo ni lo que tengo enfrente, pero para peor también están los Barquet en mis dientes.

Soy espantosa lose, pero si hay algo lindo en mi, aunque no lo puedo creer; son mis ojos de un increíble verde profundo y brillante; siempre me pregunto si la genética se equivoco con darme esos ojos.

Inhalé hasta llenar de aire mis pulmones llenándome de valor para después soltarlo en seco, puse mi mejor sonrisa y salí de mi cuarto; como todos los días fingía ser feliz...

¡Papa! ¡Mama! ¡Buenos días! - Salude a mis padres una ves que entre a la cocina al tiempo que me sentaba en mi lugar predilecto.

Buenos días cariño - Esa fue mi mama, Samui es preciosa nada que ver conmigo ella es rubia de ojos azules, su cabello lo lleva corto a la altura del cuello con un flequillo bien delineado, simplemente la adoro.

Deberías no tardar tanto en el baño pequeña - De acuerdo ese fue mi papa es un buen tipo, morocho de ojos verdes iguales a los míos.

¡Por todos los santos Tom! ¿Acaso no puedes saludar a tu hija sin quejarte? - Protesto mi mama

Solo le pongo limites, cosa que tu no haces - replico mi papa empezando con sus típicas discusiones despretinas

¿A que te refieres? ¿A que yo no le pongo limites? - Mi mama

¿TU que crees? - le pregunto mirándome fijamente ¡Hay no aquí viene esa parte!

¡Es por la edad, cuando sea mas grande se le quitara! - Afirmo mi mama en tono elevado, despertando a mi pequeño hermano Hoku de un año y cinco mesas, que dormía en la habitación desde donde se empezó a escucharse su llanto...

¿Por la edad? ¡Por el amor de dios Samui! No digas tonterías ¿si solo estuviera un poco subida de peso? Podría ser ¿¡pero es que no lo ves! ¡Esta obesa! - Okey no quiero escuchar esto... no otra vez

Yo me tengo que ir si no llegare tarde ¡Adiós! - Salí volando de la cocina antes que las lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos empezaran a caer ¿Cómo podían discutir de esa forma? ¡Hasta se olvidan de mi hermano!

¡Hija! - Pude escuchar el llamado de mi mama gritándome de desde la cocina pero aun así no me detuve, no quería hacerlo; el llanto del bebe era insoportable y me producía un terrible dolor escucharlo así, así que solo me dispuse a ir al colegio como siempre y secar mis patéticas lagrimas de niña llorona...

‡

‡

Sentía mis manos temblar y como poco a poco empezaba a transpirar mientras mas me acercaba a la escuela, el solo pensar que tendría que entrar ahí me hacia estremecer. Me detuve enfrente de la entrada llenándome de valor para lo que vendría; agache la cabeza en un signo de protección y me dispuse a entrar.

Podía escuchar los murmullos de todos y también las risas de estos ¿Qué tenia de gracioso? ¿Por qué se reían y se burlaban de mí? Sinceramente me canse de hacerme esas preguntas... sujete con fuerza mi mochila y continúe caminando con la cabeza gacha fingiendo no escuchar nada pero era obvio que no me salía.

Una bola de papel me pego en la cabeza y las risas aumentaron ¡Dios has que la tierra me trague! Mis ojos se humedecían, pero me contuve, no quería llorar, no enfrentes de ellos; seguí adelante dándole comienzo a los insultos ¡Nerd! ¡Bola de sebo! ¡Anti ojuda! ¡Bola de nieve! ¡Betty la fea! ¡Fea! ¡Fea! ¡Fea! ¡Fea! ¡Fea! ¡Fea!

Solo agache mas mi cabeza y seguí caminando al tiempo que mordía mi lengua con fuerza mientras los escuchaba corear una y otra vez esa maldita palabra ¡Fea! ¡Como la odiooo! ¡Como los odio! ¡Fea! ¡Fea! ¡Fea! ¡Quisiera ser Zeus y triturarlos con mi rayo! ¡Fea! ¡Fea! ¡Fea!

¡CALLENSE DESEREBRADOS! - Rugió Naruto mi mejor amigo, el era lo mas, siempre me defendía y estaba conmigo; Naruto Uzumaki es rubio con estilo de pelo back street boys y ojos azules como el mar, todo un galán y lo mas importante un corazón de oro.

Inmediatamente todos los que me abucheaban se callaron, es que Naruto es uno de los chicos populares de la escuela y nadie quiere quedar mal con él

¡DEBERIAN OCUPARSE DE SUS VIDAS! - Le siguió Naruto incomodando a muchos, pero yo seguía en el mismo lugar con la cabeza gacha, con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos y un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas ¡No todos los días te defiende un chico popular! Bueno... en mi caso ¡si!

¡Pero déjalos Naruto que estos no tienen vida! ¡SI VIVEN DEL CHISME! - De acuerdo esa es Ino Yanamaka, no cabe la menor duda... es una de las populares y segunda al mando de las porristas, también es una barbie real ¿ustedes me entiende? Rubia de cabello lacio y largo recogido en un rococó con un mechón cayéndole por la frente y unos increíbles ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo y lo más importante ¡Mí mejor amiga!

¡¿Qué esperan para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo? - Pregunto Naruto, apuesto todo a que se los dijo fulminándolos con la mirada

Al instante todos retomaron sus actividades ignorándome por completo y yo sigo parada en el medio del pasillo mientras los que pasan me golpean intencionalmente.

¡OYE TÚ! ¡Atrévete a golpearme así a mí! - Lo desafío Ino mientras se me acercaba junto con Naruto

Pude sentir sus brazos abrasándome con fuerza y la mano de mi amigo en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

Olvídalos son unos idiotas - Me consoló Ino

Levante mi cabeza y asentí con esta mirándola al rostro, voltee mi cara y le dediqué una sonrisa de gratitud a Naruto, claro que con la boca cerrara no quería que se espantara con mi dentadura ¡Mierda! Si que soy fea...

Dobe vámonos - Su voz ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Es su voz! la voz del dueño de mi corazón, del chico de mis sueños, del hombre de mi vida... de Sasuke Uchiha, él chico más popular de todo el establecimiento y obviamente el más hermoso del mundo.

Él es hermoso solo así lo puedo describir. Alto mas de lo normal para su edad, la misma que la mía, doce años, piel blanca de ojos negros y cabello lacio, corto pero al mismo tiempo largo, totalmente despeinado dándole así una actitud rebelde y de color negro intenso ¡Todo un Apolo!

Deja de perder el tiempo - Dijo, claro lo olvide... y no sabe que existo

Que descortés eres Teme ¿no ves que estoy con las señoritas? - Dijo el rubio

Levante mi cabeza para mirarle ¡Grave error! Esta furioso, lo se porque tiene una de esas miradas que matan, baje mi cabeza tan rápido que casi me desnuco; Yo... no puedo con una mirada así ¿Qué fue lo que le hice para que me mirara de esa forma? Si ni siquiera le hablo por miedo a que le de repulsión hacerlo ¡carajo! Ahora si voy a llorar.

Hmp - emitió con la misma vos fría de siempre; no me anime a mirarlo

Tu nunca cambiaras - se quejo Naruto en un suspiro - En fin ¿Ino tu podrías...

Claro no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella - Le interrumpió Ino

¿Por qué tienen que hablar como si fuera una niña pequeña? Levante mi cabeza para quejarme pero cuando lo hice, él idiota de mi amigo y mi Apolo personal se marchaban por el pasillo, no pude evitar perderme en Sasuke mientras se alejaba a paso lento. Escuche la vos de Ino pero no le di importancia ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando él estaba ahí tan hermoso? Pero la carcajada de Ino si que la escuche ¿Quién no la escucho?

Tomo mi mano y me guio por el pasillo en dirección el salón, en el camino fulminaba con la mirada a todo aquel que me miraba mal; era impresiónate el poder de su mirada, ya que cuando les dirigía una enseguida dejaban de observarme.

Entramos al salón y me dirigí a mi butaca como si esta fuera un imán, por suerte yo me sentaba delante de todo al lado de la pared lo más alejada de todos, es lo único que les agradezco ya que ellos corren sus butacas y se alejan lo suficiente de mí

Me hubiera sentado en esta, si no fuera por que lo que vi me dejo soqueada. En mi butaca había un sobre negro con una flor de cerezo dibujada con lápiz blanco ¿Qué es esto? Mire para todos lados pero las únicas que estábamos en el salón éramos Ino y yo, no hay nadie mas...

Con temor tome el sobre entre mis manos, no quería leerlo, es decir ya se para que me lo dan y lo ultimo que me faltaba eran insultos por escrito, Suspire sonoramente y lo di vuelta despacio; mis ojos se abrieron al plato cuando lo hice, estaba escrito y decía una frase amable.

_**Léeme por favor...**_ ok ¿Qué mierda es esto? El miedo se desvaneció y fue remplazado por la curiosidad. Abrí el sobre rápido y torpemente para ver lo que había en su interior, era otro papel negro escrito en blanco igual que el sobre; me dispuse a leerlo.

_**Hola... me presento, soy tu admirador secreto...**_

_**Y quiero que sepas que eres realmente la dueña de mi corazón**_

_**De ahora en adelante te enviare pequeñas notas para que poco a poco me conozcas**_

_**Eternamente tuyo U.**_

El sobre resbalo de mis dedos y llego al piso; me quede en estado catatónico ¿pero que demonios es esto? El ruido de los demás alumnos entrando al salón me trajo de vuelta, me agache y velozmente recogí el sobre para luego tomar asiento en mi lugar.

Mire a Ino pero esta estaba mirando al profesor ¿pero cuando entro? ¡Por dios! No me di cuenta de eso; recorrí con mi vista a todos mis compañeros ¿Quién fue él que me mando esto? Decía "U" no conozco a ningún "U" además cabe decir que es obvio que nadie se fijaría en mí, de seguro es una estúpida e insignificante broma, decidido no le doy mas importancia.

¡Haruno! - el grito de mi apellido me hiso dar un respingo de sorpresa

¡Haruno Sakura! - Me llamo el profesor

¿Eh? - Pregunte notando también que todos los presentes me mimaban a mí ¡¿Por qué a mí?

OTRO DEFECTO MAS, RESULTO SER SORDA TAMBIEN - Dijo la estúpida de Rin y todos los del aula se rieron de su comentario. Rin De la Hoja capitana de las porristas, alias la mas popular, ojos y cabello marrón corto hasta la nuca, clásica pero si que era linda; yo jamás seria así...

La estuve llamando Haruno y usted no me respondió ¿Qué explicación tiene? - ¿Me reto el profesor? ¿pero si a mí nunca me sucede esto?

Nin-gu-gu-guna... - tartamudee susurrando bien bajo

Y TARTAMUDA - le siguió Rin

Suficiente señorita De la Hoja - La reto el profesor - Y usted Haruno a dirección

Me levante rapidísimo dispuesta a obedecer sin chistar, me dirigía a la salida mientras me acomodaba los anteojos torpemente y entonces sucedió, se me cayeron.

TORPE - Me insulto de nuevo Rin

¡Ya deja de fastidiar intento de mujer! - Me defendió Ino

¡Basta! ¡Las tres a dirección ahora! - ¡Genial! Gracias querido profesor... nótese el sarcasmo

‡

‡

Las tres nos encontrábamos sentadas en la banqueta del pasillo afuera de la puerta de la dirección, Ino junto a mi lado y Rin lo mas alejada posible de nosotras como si tuviéramos sarna ¡Estúpida engreída! Trate de tranquilizarme antes de cometer asesinato ¿a quien engaño? No tengo el valor suficiente para eso, ni siquiera la enfrento...

Todo esto es por culpa de ustedes dos - Nos acuso Rin en tono bajo

¡Tú fuiste la que empezó todo esto con tus comentarios estúpidos! - Nos defendió Ino

¡Eso no es cierto! Esto es culpa de tu amiga, ella atrae la mala suerte - Me insulto Rin

¿¡Pero que dices estúpida! - Dijo Ino prácticamente gritando mientras se paraba de golpe

¡Lo que oíste rubia oxigenada! - Contraataco Rin parándose enfrente de Ino

Me levante sin pensarlo y tome a mi mejor amiga del brazo - Por favor Ino, aquí no... - Le pedí casi en un susurro inaudible

¡SASUKE! - Chillo Rin en cuanto lo vio y su cara cambio drásticamente de furia a felicidad ¡Zorra! Pensé furiosa

Se acerco a mi dios griego personal con la intención de abrazarlo pero este la esquivo con facilidad y la ignoro olímpicamente; cosa que me hizo sentir muy contenta.

¡Hay Sasuke! Solo quería abrazarte - dijo la zor... digo Rin

Hmp - emitió Sasuke y siguió su camino como si nada hasta sentarse en una banqueta enfrente de nosotras.

No es posible ¿Por qué estaría él aquí esperando a la directora? Esta hermoso, de solo mirarlo me hipnotizo, es que él esta ahí sentado con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y la cabeza recargada en la pared con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión como si estuviera pensando algo muy importante.

Abrió sus ojos de golpes y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, perdiéndome por completo en sus oscuros ojos, sentí mis mejillas arder de seguro me había sonrojado, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo a mi alrededor, solo existíamos él y yo.

El ruido de la puerta de la dirección me trajo devuelta a la realidad e instantáneamente aparte la mirada enfocándola por completo en la directora.

¡De La Hoja! ¡Yanamaka! ¡Entren! - Ordenó la directora con cara de pocos amigos; Tsunde Senju, mujer alta y rubia de ojos mieles, que posee un carácter de los mil demonios

Ino y la zor... Rin entraron inmediatamente, yo me levante y me dispuse a imitarlas pero la directora se interpuso en mi camino impidiéndome el paso.

Tu luego Haruno - Me dijo y sin mas cerro la puerta

Ok me puse nerviosa ¡Me dejaron sola con Sasuke! ¡Hay no dios! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? de acuerdo Sakura tranquilízate ¡siéntate que pareces estúpida! Avance hasta la banqueta y me senté.

No pude evitarlo y dirigí mi vista hacia él ¡Grave Error! Él estaba mirándome, si antes estaba sonrojada ahora debería parecer un tomate; gire mi rostro evitando su mirada, pero aun así podía sentir su mirada penetrante en mí ¡Que deje de mirarme! ¡Por dios! ¡Que deje de mirarme!

Lo mire por el rabillo del ojo y pude ver su hermosa sonrisa ladina que me dejaba en estado de coma ¡Hay no se esta riendo de mí! Seguro de lo patética que soy...

Tranquila Haruno, no muerdo - Casi me da un infarto al escuchar su voz

La puerta de la dirección se abrió ¡Gracias a dios! Dejando salir a Ino y Rin ¡Zorra! Junto con la directora Senju.

Bien, pueden retirarse a su salón - Ordeno Senju - ¡Haruno! ¡Uchiha! ¡Entren!

Sentí que el corazón me dejaba de latir ¡Yo con él ¿juntos?

¡Pero que esta diciendo! - Protesto enojada Rin

¡Ya no seas envidiosa! - La fastidio Ino

¡CALLATE ESTU-ESTU...! - Grito Rin enojada pero no termino la frase por que se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrente de la directora - ¡HAY! - Chillo furiosa haciendo un berrinche de niña chiquita para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse enojada por el pasillo.

La carcajada de Ino retumbo en los pasillos mientras seguía el mismo camino que la zorra de Rin...

Me levante de la banqueta dirigiéndome a la oficina de la directora casi robóticamente ¡es que de la emoción mi cuerpo no se movía del todo bien! Escuche los pasos de él detrás de mí y por ultimo la puerta cerrarce para luego dar lugar a los pasos de la directora que se movieron hasta llegar detrás del escritorio.

Siéntense - Ordeno Senju mientras ella lo hacia y nosotros la imitábamos - Bien, como verán los mande a llamar para hablar del discurso de comienzo de clases - ¡un momento! ¿No estoy aquí porque el profesor me reto? - Como saben los actos se llevan acabo durante la primera semana de clases y los alumnos de mejor promedio se encargan del discurso - parece que no... ¿entonces estoy por lo del acto? ¡Genial! - lo que implica a ustedes dos, ya que Haruno tu tienes el mejor promedio en sesto B y tú Uchiha tienes el mejor en sesto A; por lo tanto eh decidido que elijan a algún escritor o filosofo para leer alguna de sus obras y participar en el acto.

Yo hablare de Aristóteles y Haruno de William Shakespeare - Dijo la fría voz de Sasuke

Uchiha creo que Haruno puede decidir lo que leerá - La vos de la directora me hizo reaccionar

¡No! Esta bien - las palabras se me escaparon de la boca sin poder detenerlas cosa que causo que Tsunde me mirara con desconfianza - De verdad a-a mí me gu-gusta Shakespeare - de hecho me fascina, incluso mí discurso tendría algo de él seguro ¡es una increíble coincidencia que Sasuke lo nombrara!

Dicho todo pueden retomar sus actividades - Dijo la Senju. Sin esperar mas me levante y después de hacer una reverencia a la directora salí de allí

Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios una vez en el pasillo a pesar que aun seguía tensa, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse me recordó que Sasuke estaba detrás de mí; Me voltee con la intención de hablarle con respecto al discurso.

Pero la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro se desvaneció, cuando vi como se marchaba por el pasillo ¡Que estúpida soy! ¿Como pude creer que por una ves que él me dirigiera la palabra, algo entre nosotros cambiaria? ¿Cómo pude olvidar quien soy? La fea del colegio, eso soy y no debo olvidarlo es la única forma de no lastimarme con falsas ilusiones...

‡

‡

Que día mas agotador, lo único que me reconforta es saber que estoy en mi caminata y que en unos momentos me iré a dormir después de haberme duchado, como amo bañarme, solo con eso soy feliz...

Mire el reloj sobre la repisa de mi cuarto y marcaba las diez y media de la noche, cerré el libro de Harriet la espía que estaba leyendo, dispuesta a dormirme pero mi vista se clavo en la nota negra que estaba sobre la carpeta de la escuela.

Me levante para agarrarla y de nuevo me senté en mi cama con esta en mis manos; todavía me preguntaba ¿Quién me la enviaría? ¿Acaso no tiene suficiente con insultarme verbalmente que ahora también tienen que escribirme y hacerme bromas pesadas de este tipo?

Tal vez soy una bola de cebo como ellos dicen pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos y créanme que este tipo de cosas me duele mucho; la idea de solo pensar que nunca nadie me va amar por lo fea que soy me lastima...

Volví a leer el contenido de la carta:

_**Hola... me presento, soy tu admirador secreto...**_

_**Y quiero que sepas que eres realmente la dueña de mi corazón**_

_**De ahora en adelante te enviare pequeñas notas para que poco a poco me conozcas**_

_**Eternamente tuyo U.**_

Bueno... supongo que tendré que esperar para averiguar de quien es esta broma o quizás sea real... ¿Quién sabe?

**by butterfly golden blood**

Notas finales del capítulo :

Bien... ¿que les parecio?

espero que les alla gustado y por favor comenten...

Solo les pido un segundo de su tiempo...

un beso butterfly golden blood


	2. A partir de la segunda Carta

HoLa A tOdOs...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios... de verdad son muy importantes para mí

Bueno acá les traigo el segundo capitulo... espero que les guste :)

Disclaimer; Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes.

La trama y la historia son mías, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. No al "PLAGIO"

PD: no autorizo a nadie a publicar esta historia (nada personal)

Capítulo Dos: A Partir de la Segunda Carta

¡TE EH DICHO! ¿QUÉ MIERDA ME IMPORTA? - Gritaba mi madre discutiendo con mi padre

¡ERES UNA BASURA DE PERSONA! ¿ALGUIEN TE LO HABIA DICHO? - Ahora el grito fue de mi padre

Esto cada ves se pone peor, cuando pelean se dicen cosas realmente feas y como siempre yo escuchando sus peleas a mitad de la madrugada, solo pelean a estas horas, como si a si nadie podría escucharlos ¿A quien engañan?

De nuevo me había despertado por los gritos de su discusión, baje por las escaleras hasta legar al último escalón y me apoye de espaldas a la pared para escuchar su pelea ¿Cuándo empezó a ocurrir esto?

Tuve suficiente por hoy, volví a subir por la escalera dirigiéndome al cuarto de mi hermanito para verificar que no se hubiera despertado con tanto griterío; lo observe dormir en su cunita, estaba tan tranquilito que la ternura me invadió, era adorable..., tan frágil, tan pequeñito, tan necesitado de cariño y protección.

Después de acomodarle su mantita le di un beso en la frente en modo de despedida y salí del cuarto lo mas silenciosa posible. Me dispuse a ir a mi habitación y tratar de descansar, una ves adentro me encerré con traba y me acosté en la cama; con la almohada me cubrí la cabeza, solo quería callar sus gritos...

‡

‡

Durante el desayuno ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, mucho menos la mirada; El ambiente estaba tan tenso que ni una mosca volaba... estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni me di cuenta que había llegado a la escuela, mis pies se clavaron al suelo como si fueran parte del sementó ¿Qué nueva tortura tendré que soportar hoy?

Suspire armándome de valor y me decidí a entrar; sea lo que sea lo superare o eso creo...

Todo parecía tranquilo, en fin como siempre... murmuraban cosas entre ellos. Me criticaban y de ves en cuando algún que otro insulto. Apresure mis pasos para poder llegar rápido a mi casillero y así poder entrar a clases acabando de una buena vez con este martirio.

Pero nada es perfecto y menos cuando lo planeas. Me detuve enfrente de mi casillero y apreté con fuerza mi mochila, en la puerta de este estaba escrito con aerosol: SEÑORA VACA.

Sentí una profunda punzada en mi pecho y como mis ojos se humedecían, me mordí la lengua y cerré mis ojos con la misma fuerza que tenían mis dientes, reteniendo así las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

Solté un suspiro e ignore la risa de los que pasaban por ahí y veían mi casillero, abrí rápidamente este y saque las cosas importantes para luego cerrar la puerta con un portazo que retumbo en todo el lugar...

¿Yo había hecho eso? No, no, no imposible yo no hago ese tipo de cosas... recorrí con mi vista el sitio apreciando que todos me estaban mirando a mí, en silencio y con cara de sorpresa. Me moví tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron desapareciendo del lugar.

Me relaje una vez que entre al salón el cual estaba completamente vacio, eso fue de gran ayuda, camine hasta mi butaca para sentarme... Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por minuto, sentía la sangre bombear con fuerza por mis venas, las manos me sudaban y todo mi cuerpo temblaba, hasta mi respiración era agitada como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Ahí, enzima de mi pupitre había otro sobre igual que el de ayer... ¡NO! ¡Esto es una horrible broma! mire en todas direcciones buscando al responsable de toda esta farsa para reclamarle su estúpido jueguito, pero no ¡no había nadie! Y esto empezaba a asustarme...

Guarde la compostura y me dirigí a mi asiento, tome el sobre violentamente; ya no estaba para andarme con miedo ¡esto era estúpido! Ya bastante tenia con todas sus humillaciones, no necesitaba esta también.

Lo abrí por impulso sin ni siquiera pensarlo, se que lo lamentaría después pero lo mejor era terminar con esto de una buena ves, me dispuse a leer su contenido...

_**Se lo que piensas y esto no es una broma**_

_**Yo te elegí a ti**_

_**No dejes que los demás te hagan creer lo que no eres...**_

_**Ellos son unos hipócritas, por no saber valorarte**_

_**Pero yo si, yo vi lo que hay dentro de ti**_

_**Vi tu alma y es pura**_

_**Y eso me gusto.**_

_**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque tú no sepas quien soy**_

_**Te lo prometo...**_

_**Eternamente tuyo U. **_

_**Primera promesa...**_

Mi mente no podía concordar nada, había dejado de funcionar al igual que todo mi cuerpo; lo que sentía en este momento eran un montón de emociones revueltas a las cuales no le podía encontrar los pies ni la cabeza, todo era un completo caos.

Emoción... Incredibilidad... Miedo... Alegría... Desilusión... Esperanza... Terror... Dulzura... ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía sentir? Se que era una broma, solo que parecía tan real... que me era difícil de creerlo...

Sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura o al menos intentarlo y mi pulso se acelero más... ¡¿Quién era? Gire mi cabeza despacio encontrándome con unos ojos azules que yo conocía muy bien.

¡Ino! - Exclame aliviada, volviendo a recuperar mi pulso normal

¿Quién más frentona? - Me pregunto con una gran sonrisa

Es solo que... - Pero no me dejo terminar dado a que me interrumpió

¿Y esto? - me pregunto sacándome la carta de la mano

¡NO! ¡Ino devuélvemela! - exclame intentando sacársela de las manos pero no me dejo y se alejo lo mas posible de mi para leerla

Sus ojo brillaron como dos diamantes - ¡HAY SAKURA TIENES UN ENAMORADO! - grito a los cuatro vientos

Me acerque lo más rápido que pude y le saque el sobre de la mano - ¡Hay Ino! ¿No quieres gritarlo mas alto? - pregunte molesta

¿Y por que no? - Cuestiono con el seño fruncido

Tú sabes... ¿Por qué? - Le asegure; es obvio que si alguien se enterara seria el hazme reír de la escuela de por vida... de solo pensarlo sude frio.

Pues a lo que a mi respecta ¡se pueden ir al diablo! - Me dijo prácticamente gritando, es que a Ino no le gusta que me menos precie pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer si soy fea?

Si Ino, pero a lo que a mi respecta ¡no...! No quiero que por esto me convierta aun mas de lo que soy, en la burla de la escuela; además es una broma esta claro - Dije con seguridad y tristeza al mismo tiempo

Va patrañas - dijo moviendo su mano como si le restara importancia

Si como sea... - comente mientras me sentaba en mi pupitre

‡

‡

Mis pies se movían con suma lentitud, ya que quería tardar lo más posible antes de volver al infierno que era mi casa, sin contar que mi cabeza todavía se encontraba en el colegio y en la bandita carta ¿Quién me la envió? ¡La intriga me esta matando!

Me detuve en la entrada de mi casa y observe a esta con determinación, era blanca, grande con un porche bastante amplio y tejas azules; obviamente la casa era de la típica de madera igual que las otras. Solté un bufido ¡era un barrio con mas de cien casas! ¡¿Por qué demonios todas son iguales?

¿Me pregunto cuando tiempo puedo estar parada aquí y que parezca normal? Solté un suspiro de frustración y me dispuse a entrar; gire la perilla de la puerta y entre a dentro, sin perder tiempo me dirigí a mi dormitorio, no tenia ánimos para fingir que todo estaba bien.

Cuando entre a mi pieza me detuve de golpe apreciando el hermoso y enorme ramo de rosas de color rosa que estaba enzima de mi cama ¡era bellísimo! A pasos torpes me acerque para tocarlo con algo de temor.

Llego después de que te fuiste - La vos de mi mama me izo dar un respingo del susto; estaba debajo del marco de la puerta dando la impresión de que acababa de entrar, cosa que no note.

¿Para quién es? - pregunte intrigada con respecto al hermoso ramo de flores que yacía sobre mi cama...

¿No es obvio? Para ti - me dijo rodando los ojos por la obviedad

Para mí... - repetí con los ojos abiertos al plato

Si, parase ser que tienes un admirador secreto - me dijo con una gran sonrisa

¿Admirador secreto? No... No es posible ¿o si? ¿Será él? De acuerdo esto ya me esta incomodando demasiado, para no decir que me esta asustando, además no es posible que él sepa donde vivo o ¿si?

De tan solo pensar esa opción un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo ¿Qué tal si era un maniático? O tal ves ¿una broma demasiado pesada? ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué hago si es un loco?

¿Hija estas bien? - la pregunta de mi madre me saco de mi mundo de preguntas

La mire a la cara y note que estaba preocupada, me apresure a responderle, no podía permitir que mis problemas la afectaran, ya bastante tenia con los suyos como para sumarle los míos también.

Si estoy bien mama, solo que esto me sorprendió - en cierta forma no mentí del todo, dado a que de verdad me había sorprendido

Ya veo... - dijo mi madre casi en un susurro para después darme un beso en la frente y salir del cuarto dejándome sola

Mire el ramo una ves mas, si, es hermoso... no cabe duda ¡¿pero que estoy pensado? Ese ramo puede ser de un maniático o de un par de idiotas jugándome una pésima broma. Porque aunque la carta digiera que no era una broma, esa opción aun no estaba descartada.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior y me acerque de nuevo al ramo, el suave tacto de mi piel con sus pétalos me estremeció y por instinto retire la mano; me golpe mentalmente por ese acto tan estúpido de mi parte ¿en que estoy pensando? Es solo un ramo... ¡no muerde!

Esta ves sin temor lo tome entre mis manos y lo escudriñe con la mirada observando bien cada detalle de este, simplemente perfecto... lo moví un poco y desde el interior callo un pequeño sobre negro.

De nuevo mi mundo tembló, no cabía duda era de él ¿sea quien sea? ¡Sabe donde vivo! me agache y recogí la carta con mis manos temblorosas ¡rayos! ¿Cómo podía ponerme así solo por una carta? Saque la nota interna y leí su contenido lentamente.

_**Para que veas que no te miento...**_

_**Espero que te guste**_

_**Se que son tus preferidas**_

_**Solo te pido un favor...**_

_**No te asustes de mí**_

_**Se muchas cosas de ti, pero no soy un maniático, ni nada por el estilo**_

_**Solo estoy interesado en ti**_

_**Y algo más...**_

_**Que a su debido tiempo sabrás**_

_**Te lo prometo...**_

_**Eternamente tuyo U.**_

_**Segunda Promesa...**_

¿Cómo es posible que siempre sepa lo que pienso? Eso me hace enojar, pero por otra parte... no puedo negar que empiezo a caer en su juego...

‡

‡

El ritmo cardiaco de mi corazón definitivamente no era normal, el sudor empezaba a caerme por la frente, me sentía expuesta, demasiado expuesta; podía oír el murmullo de la gente que se empezaba a impacientar por mi silencio...

Mire al frente ¡mala idea! Mire al piso ¡mierda! ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? ¡¿Qué hago? ¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué hago? Primero tranquilízate Sakura, respire hondamente tratándome de tranquilizar... Segundo, piensa positivamente, pienso positivo... ¡mierda! ¡La negatividad me gana!

De acuerdo ¿algún concejo? ¡Si! Esa es buena idea, Ino... Ino me dijo que cuando este por dar el discurso imagine a todas las personas desnudas... cerré mis ojos y me concentre imaginado a todos como dios los trajo al mundo.

Los abrí enfocando mi vista en todos los presentes, ahí estaban completamente desnudos... enfrente mío... sentí mi cara arder, sabiendo que me sonroje hasta la punta de la nariz... ¡oh no! Esto era malo, mala idea, pésima idea...

Me mire a mi misma y ¡YO TAMBIEN ESTABA DESNUDA! El suelo empezó a moverse y me faltaba el aire... no podía respirar; esto era como esas pesadillas, donde imaginas a alguien desnudo y terminas dándote cuenta de que ellos están vestidos y tu no... ¡INO MALDITA PERVERTIDA!

Deje de mirarlos y levante mi vista al techo... este era el fin de mi carrera... seré abochornada públicamente por todo el mundo... estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando oí su voz... Sasuke...

En este nuevo ciclo que comienza... - Decía su voz en un susurro ten bajo que solo yo podía escucharlo...

En este nuevo ciclo que comienza... - repetí como si fuera una maquina, sin ser muy consiente de que lo hacia

Todos los aquí presentes esperamos llevarnos algo importante... - Prosiguió dictándome Sasuke

Todos los aquí presentes esperamos llevarnos algo importante... - Dije enfocando mi vista en los presentes y calmando mis nervios

Mira tu hoja Haruno... - Me ordeno mi salvador con voz fría y monótona

Lleve mi vista a la hoja que estaba encima del pulpito de madera; la cual era mi discurso y me dispuse a leerla...

Ya sea momentos, enseñanzas y grandes amigos; cosas que quedaran en nuestra memoria para siempre... - Comencé a decir

Al final, resulto ser más fácil de lo que esperaba, dado a que las palabras salían de mi boca sin ningún esfuerzo; aunque el temblor en mi voz tanto como el de mi cuerpo no cesaban... pero al menos había sido salvada por mi Apolo personal...

‡

‡

Estaba hiperventilando mientras me miraba en el espejo del baño del colegio, tenia calor, mucho calor; abrí la canilla y junte un poco de agua en mis manos para tirármela en el cuello ¡mierda! ¡Mierda! Y más ¡mierda! Acababa de dar el discurso de comienzo de clases junto a Sasuke y no se como sobreviví.

Yo estoy que me muero y el salió fresco como una lechuga; todavía recuerdo el momento después de hablar, salí prácticamente corriendo en dirección al baño y pude ver como él tenia una sonrisa divertida por mi actitud ¿Cómo podía divertirle la desgracia ajena?

Lo amo de eso estoy segura pero en esta circunstancia podría decirle claramente ¡Sasuke eres un idiota! Sin remordimiento alguno. Me mire de nuevo al espejo y no pude evitar sonrojarme de solo pensar que Sasuke se fijo en mí, aunque sea para reírse, pensé con un poco de desilusión ¿pero algo es algo no? Además él me ayudo a dar mi discurso, no se porque lo hizo... pero eso es lo de menos, soñare con ese momento de por vida...

Tome valor y me dirigí al aula; como siempre vacía, muy emocionada me acerque a mi pupitre y allí estaba como siempre, ese hermoso sobre negro con letras blancas, había pasado una semana desde que recibí las rosas en mi casa y desde entonces cada día sin falta estaba en mi asiento.

No pude evitar sonreír como estúpida ¿y por que no? Si me hacia bien, me hacia sentir querida... aunque fuera consiente de que no debía tomármelo así, bien podía resultar ser una broma... se me había hecho costumbre entrar temprano al aula antes que todos para así poder leer tranquila lo que él me escribía, por lo general eran frases de apoyo o cosas que a él le gustaba, era como había dicho, poco a poco lo iba conociendo.

Tome el sobre y lo leí con muchas ansias:

_**Lo hiciste muy bien...**_

Solo esas simple cuatro palabras bastaron para que mi mundo brillara como nunca. Él estuvo ahí ¡Me vio! ¡Me vio! Quería salir corriendo como niña chiquita y contarle a todos que ÉL ME VIO...

Me senté en mi pupitre permitiéndome perder en ese mundo tan codiciado para mí, donde yo era hermosa y él me esperaba ¿¡Pero que! Se supone que yo estoy enamorada de Sasuke entonces... ¿Por qué me imagino con él?...

Esa duda hiso estragos en mi mente, fue como si hubiera pasado un huracán. Si en una semana él ocasiono esto en mi cabeza, no me quiero imaginar como quedara mas adelante.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron ¿Cómo decirlo? Aburridamente, si esa es la palabra. Ahora me encontraba en el patio trasero del instituto donde no había prácticamente nadie ¡Genial! Suspire tranquila y me decidí a asacar mi diario intimo de mi mochila.

Tenia que escribir varias cosas en él, era extraño, en mi diario escribía absolutamente todo menos las cartas que mi supuesto admirador me enviaba, no sabia porque pero no podía hacerlo...

Mire en todas direcciones para asegurarme que no había nadie ahí y me dispuse a escribir lo grandioso que fue mi día, claro que omitiendo la parte donde aparecía él.

Detuve mi relato al sentir un escalofrió que me erizo los pelos de la nuca; fue ese tipo de escalofríos que te dan la seguridad de que alguien te esta observando. Levante mi cabeza y empecé a buscar esa potente mirada, pero no encontré a nadie sin embargo esa sensación de estar siendo observada no me abandonaba, fruncí el seño molesta; sea quien sea me estaba empezando a molestar.

Recogí mis cosas a paso apresurado y me limpie el pasto de mis pantalones una vez que estuve de pie. NO iba a quedarme a ser observada por un extraño, así que a paso firme salí de ahí sin ni siquiera inmutarme.

Camine por el pasillo bastante rápido, metida por completo en mis pensamientos ¿Quién me estaría observando? ¡Va! ¿Eso a mí que me importa? Seguro que se trato de algún idiota que quería aprovechar el tiempo para hacerme una broma.

Tan metida en mi mente estaba que solo regrese a la realidad cuando me sentí estrechar contra algo duro; retrocedí dos pasos dado al impacto reciente y agradecí a dios de no haberme caído al piso.

Mi vista se enfoco en la persona con quien choque e inevitablemente palidecí para enrojecer hasta la punta de la nariz. Solo esto puede pasarme a mí...

¡Sasuke! era con quien había chocado; quería disculparme pero las palabras se me habían quedado trabadas en la garganta, de hecho abrí la boca un par de veces para decir algo pero nada salía e inmediatamente la volvía a cerrar.

Vi como su seño se frunció notablemente molesto, pero lo que me hizo helar la sangre fue la mirada con la que me miro; podía jurar por dios, que si las miradas mataran yo estaría ya en el cielo. Se veía molesto, sumamente molesto, de hecho se veía furioso.

Fíjate por donde vas _mo-les-tia_ - Me dijo con una voz fría

Pude oír el odio de sus palabras y algo dentro de mí se rompió, fue como un cristal que se raja por un potente golpe, así me sentí. Los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron cuando lo vi pasar por alado mío ignorándome olímpicamente.

¿Qué esperabas? Si para él no eres nada...

‡

‡

Estaba por llegar al aula cuando vi a Rock Lee correr hacia a mí, él era un chico que sufría las mismas humillaciones que yo, ya sea por su extraño pelo negro con corte de taza o sus cejas demasiado pobladas sin contar sus enormes ojos marrones oscuros; pero fuera de eso era un chico bastante normal y un buen amigo.

Te juro... te juro... que yo no tengo nada... nada que ver... - Me dijo con vos agitada una ves que estuvo frente de mí

No se de que hablas - le asegure totalmente desentendida con respecto a lo que hablaba

¡Pero si ahí está la parejita del año! - la voz de Rin resonó en el pasillo

¿De que demonios esta ablando? Ella se acerco a nosotros seguida por el tumulto de alumnos que venia atrás de ella, de acuerdo ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

¿Qué quieres Rin? - pregunte molesta

Hay no de nuevo lo hice ¡carajo! Desde cuando digo lo que pienso; pero debo admitir que me siento bastante bien al ver como Rin se detuvo y me miro con el rostro confundido y sorprendido.

¡Solo felicitar a la linda pareja! - Contesto luego de regresar a su estado normal de zorra... - ¿Qué no puedo? - Pregunto con inocencia fingida

No se de que hablas - asegure con voz firme ¿acaso no podía hablar claro de una buena ves sin jugar a los acertijos?

Veraz, en estas vacaciones me fui a la playa con mi familia y por casualidad me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarme con ustedes, pero tuve la buena suerte de tomarles esta foto - me comento la muy zorra mientras me ponía prácticamente en la cara una foto donde salíamos Lee y yo abrazados

Eso no demuestra nada, además Lee y yo solo somos amigos - Le asegure - ¿o es que acaso no tuviste nada interesante que hacer en todo el verano mas que andar sacándome fotos? - mi voz salió con puro y rotundamente cinismo, de hecho el rostro de Rin "Zorra" se desfiguro ante mi pregunta.

Mejor aclaro que a todos los presentes se les salió la mandíbula de lugar y yo quiero que me trague la tierra ¿Cómo fui capas de hablarle de ese modo? ¿Qué esta pasando conmigo? La gran carcajada de Naruto resonó en todo el lugar y todas las cabezas incluyendo la mía se desviaron a verlo.

¡Eso te pasa por andar de chismosa con invenciones tuyas Rin! - Le dijo Naruto

Pude apreciar como Rin enrojecía de vergüenza; la muy descarada me humillaba hasta más no poder de hecho se enfrentaba con Ino a un duelo de titanes pero en lo que respecta a los chicos lindos...

No tiene el valor suficiente para enfrentarlos y como ya era de saber giro sobre sus propios talones y se marcho alejándose del lugar como si este le estuviera quemando.

Mire a Naruto para dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, claro que sin abrir mi horrible boca y dar a relucir mis brillantes dientes, nótese el sarcasmo.

Pero todo desapareció de mi mente en cuanto vi la sonrisa ladina que tenia Sasuke en su rostro, me sentí estremecer cuando me di cuenta de que él me estaba mirando y me sonreía; para luego seguir su camino; pero algo me descoloco y eso fue que cuando paso al lado de Lee lo miro de la misma forma que me había mirada antes...

‡

‡

¿Por qué hizo eso? Fue la pregunta que me rondaba en mi bella cabecita y no podía quitármela de ahí. En cuanto abrí la puerta de mi casillero me sorprendo al notar que a dentro estaba el sobre negro que él suele mandarme.

Lo tome con mucha curiosidad, no solo por su contenido si no también por saber ¿Cómo rayos había abierto mi casillero? La abrí y comencé a leer.

_**Te dije que sabía varias cosas de ti...**_

_**Debo de confesarte que me enoje mucho contigo...**_

_**Fui un estúpido por pensar que tenias algo con Lee**_

_**Cada vez estoy mas seguro que tú eres especial...**_

_**Eternamente tuyo U.**_

¿A que había venido eso? eh de admitir que esta carta es bastante rara... Decidí no darle más importancia a el asunto, guarde el sobre en mi bolsillo y me dispuse a salir del instituto, ya era hora de volver a mi casa.

No hace falta aclarar que la idea no me es del todo grata pero siempre fui de esas personas que cree que no puede escapar de su destino y este era el mío, ser nada más y nada menos que la fea del colegio.

Llegue al pie de la escalera cuando sentí como que un montón de cosas me caían enzima, mejor dicho como una importante cantidad de basura me caía enzima, el olor que desprendía era asqueroso.

Mire mis brazos y mi cuerpo, estaba totalmente sucia. Escuche las carcajadas de mis compañeros que resonaban con fuerza en mi cabeza y observaba a mi alrededor como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta...

¡¿Por que a mi? Siempre era lo mismo, siempre el centro de sus burlas ¡siempre a mi, la gorda fea! ¡LOS ODIOOOO! Sin poder controlarme las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos ¡malditos! Otra vez lloraba delante ellos.

La asquerosa voz de Rin hablándome desde arriba de la escalera me hizo voltear a verla, aunque no podía escuchar lo que me decía, la verdad eso es lo que menos me importaba. Ella estaba allí toda campante burlándose de mí.

Al lado de ella había dos chicos que sostenían el bote de basura que me habían arrojado; no lo soporte mas y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que mis pies me permitieron, corrí, corrí sin detenerme, quería huir, quería desaparecer, por una vez en mi vida quería...

¡QUIERO OLVIDAR QUIEN SOY! - grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras caía de rodilla al suelo, lastimándome pero no me importo, nada me importaba, solo... solo quería volver a nacer con otro cuerpo, con otra vida ¡ser yo quien los humillara!...

Un grito de rabia salió tan desgarrador desde el interior de mí ser, que me sorprendió a mi misma, llore a mares desquitándome de todo lo que me habían hecho... ¿Por qué me hacían esto? ¿Qué les había hecho yo? ¡DIOS QUIERO VENGANZA!

El ruido del celular sonando en el bolcillo de mi mochila acompañaba mi llanto desconsolador... Por un momento me di cuenta de que estaba en el medio de una calle desierta llorando desconsoladamente y no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba.

Tome el celular del bolcillo para saber quien me había tratado de localizar, apenas lo tuve en mi mano mire el número que figuraba en la pantalla: _Desconocido_

Eso llamo mi atención, no solía pasarme ese tipo de cosas, solo aquellos que conocía tenían mi numero; apreté mas atención y note que era un mensaje e instintivamente lo abrí.

_**Deja de llorar por ellos, no valen la pena...**_

_**Son unos IDIOTAS**_

_**Y tú eres demasiado hermosa para ensuciar tu rostro**_

_**Con lagrimas...**_

_**Se que eres fuerte, ahora levántate y seca esas lagrimas escurridizas**_

_**Que opacan tu belleza...**_

_**Eternamente tuyo U. **_

Mi mundo se detuvo y todo lo que había en el... Él tenia mi numero de teléfono ¿pero como lo había conseguido? ¿Entonces él me vio, cuando los idiotas esos me tiraron basura enzima? ¡Que vergüenza! Ahora tenía algo más en mi lista de humillaciones...

¡Esperen! ¿Cómo sabe que estoy llorando? Me dispuse a mover mi cabeza para buscar a mí alrededor pero no hizo falta ya que una mano enfrente de mis ojos se ofrecía a ayudarme a levantar, con temor y muy lentamente levante mi vista para toparme con la mirada de...

¿Naruto? - Pregunte confundida

Si ¿Quién mas? - Me dijo mientras yo tomaba su mano y me ayudaba a levantarme

Lo siento... es que creí... - pero me detuve, no me animaba a seguir hablando por miedo a que esto sea lo que realmente creo que es...

No te preocupes... vi lo que esos idiotas te hicieron - mi corazón se detuvo ¿no podía ser él, verdad? - Pero ya los puse en su lugar - me dijo con una gran sonrisa, que intente imitar pero no me salió, transformándose en una mueca medio rara - Valla... que corres rápido Sakura -Chan, me costo lo mío alcanzarte - Me dijo tiernamente y no pude evitar sonreírle.

¿Naruto, tu que haces aquí? - pregunte cohibida y totalmente roja

No es obvio Sakura-Chan vine a tu rescate - Me dijo sonriéndome radiantemente, cosa que me confortó...

**by butterfly golden blood** __

Notas finales del capítulo:

¡Que emoción! (exagerada XD) jajaja

Bueno esto es todo por hoy... ojala sea como lo esperaron :)

¿Que les parece? Sakura tiene al primer sospechoso... ¿será Naruto? ¿Que opinan?

Como siempre espero sus comentarios... y GRACIAS de nuevo...

PD:(disculpen los errores ortográficos de los dos capítulos) y si pueden pasen por mi otro fic! CÁNCER :)

Solo les pido un segundo de su tiempo...

Un beso butterfly golden blood


	3. Invisible

Hola a ToDoS!

Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste

GrAcIaS PoR SuS ReViEwS

Yuuki: hola chik como t va la vida? Espero q genial acá t traje un nuevo cap! Espero q t guste y será Naruto? Mmm habrá q esperar. Y guarda tus flechas para mas adelante ya tendrás con quien practicar tiro al blanco ;) recuerda lo q t dije

Sakulali: mi otra yo XD, no broma, gracias por divertirt con cada cap eso me indica q mi trabajo no es en vano, espero q disfruts d est también

Fabiola59: Gracias por leerme en cada capitulo, espero lograr tus expectativas y no dejar de atraparte con mi historia :D

Idil-94: que lindo de tu parte…

Natico-yan: gracias q bonitas palabras, son muy importantes para mí

Tamarasaez: bueno no se q decir, solo agradecerte por leerme…

Bueno a todos los demás muchísimas gracias sus comentarios me dan aliento en esto de publicar fics, ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! Por sus opiniones y halagos y me fascina que les allá gustado…

Sin mas que decir gracias XIMEN-ALE, (q bueno q te gusto) dickory5 (yo también creo que son re lindos *¬*) YukikoNemu (tratare de subir los cap seguidos) Sora-san.04 (gracias por el concejo y me alegra q t gustara el cap)

LadoOscuro: Bien primero que nada. Disculpa por no haberte contestado tu pregunta, es que ando con algunos problemas y no tuve tiempo. Trate de enviarte un MP pero no tienes ese opción habilitada por tal motivo fue difícil poder respondert. Y a tu pregunta si ya la eh publicado en otros lados, (no se si esta permitido nombrarlos no me acuerdo muy bien de las reglas pero son dos paginas muy conocidas) creo q t darás una idea. Gracias por leerme y por comentar, salu2

Disclaimer; Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes.

La trama y la historia son mías, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. No al "PLAGIO"

PD: no autorizo a nadie a publicar esta historia (nada personal)

**Capítulo tres: Invisible**

_Jajaja entonces ¿tu madre te tomo la foto? - _envié el mensaje a su celular esperando la respuesta que no tardo en llegar

_Si, y la tiene enmarcada en su cuarto; y no te rías es lo mas vergonzoso que me ah pasado -_Confeso él

_Pera mí es algo tierno, ya sabes, que tu madre te vista de mujer y te saque una foto - _Envié el mensaje

_Te estas riendo de mi ¿verdad? - _y no pude aguantar mas... estalle a carcajadas

_Lo siento no lo puedo evitar -_ Respondí divertida

_Me encanta cuando te ríes -_ A pesar de que era un mensaje, no pude evitar no sonrojarme por aquellas palabras.

_Claro, sobre todo con mis dientes de lata jaja - _Trate de poner un poco de humor negro

_No es gracioso... nunca vas a cambiar ¿cierto? Paro da igual por que así me gustas - _si antes estaba sonrojada ahora seria todo un show

_Mira que cosas dices... - _Siempre que me decía cosas así me quedaba sin palabras 

_Ya es tarde debes estar cansada, mañana hablamos y descansa... - _Rayos tiene razón son las dos de la mañana 

_De acurdo, besos... sueña conmigo así como yo soñare contigo... - _Lo admito soy tímida pero con él mi timidez se pierde

_No lo dudes - _Fue el ultimo mensaje antes de quedarme dormida y soñar con él... 

Había transcurrido dos meses desde que recibí el primer mensaje de "U" y me encontré con Naruto, desde aquel día mi relación con él ah sido un tanto extraña; bueno... la verdad es que yo eh sido la que se a comportado extraña con él, es que la posibilidad de que Naruto sea "U" pues me ase sentir bastante incomoda...

No es que quiera decir que Naruto me desilusiona, al contrario esa opción me parece muy buena...,es solo que no creo estar preparada para ver a "U" en persona, ya saben, todo eso del nerviosismo, manos que te sudan, tartamudeas como una estúpida y sobre todo... aun sigo siendo la chica fea y tímida de siempre...

¡¿A quien engaño? Lo cierto es... que no quiero que Naruto tenga que pasar por la desdicha de ser la burla del colegio... ser el novio de la gorda, fea, nerd. Él no se merece esa humillación...

Ya ah hecho bastante por mi y aunque me amara, yo no le permitiría pasar por lo que yo paso todos los días de mi vida... se que a Naruto no le importaría ¡pero a mi si! Yo quiero mucho a Naruto..., él ah sido mi amigo desde que tengo memoria y a pesar de que nunca lo vi mas allá de eso... La idea de que él se "U" no me desagrada en lo absoluto.

Por supuesto que no eh tenido el valor de preguntarle si él es "U", ni siquiera insinuárselo; basta con decir que solo necesito verlo para ponerme mas roja que la carpa de un circo y tartamudear como si tuviera cinco años... soy patética...

En cuanto a "U" pues nuestra relación "sea lo que sea" ah ido avanzando... Cuando llego ese mensaje diciéndome esas cosas tan lindas, algo en mi tomo nueva fuerza y desde entonces no nos hemos dejado de comunicar; Los mensajes de texto han tomado prioridad en nuestras comunicaciones, claro que siempre recibió alguna de sus cartas con frases románticas, cosa que me hace suspirar... mas de lo normal.

A pesar de tener su numero de teléfono jamás me anime a marcarle... lo mas cerca que estuve fue cuando termine por desmayarme de la tención antes de apretar el botón. Si, lo se ¿Cómo te puedes desmayar antes de llamarle a alguien? Déjenme decirles que fue lo más ridículo que me ocurrió...

Todavía lo recuerdo... al despertarme estaba en el hospital con mis padres, mi hermano y una Ino muerta de risa ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse de mi? Ok, debó de admitirlo, yo también me hubiera reído si le pasaba algo así... creo que no hace falta aclarar que Ino esta al tanto de TODO, fácilmente podría ocupar el lugar de mi diario y no notaria la diferencia.

‡

‡

Eran las siete de la mañana y en una hora entraría de nuevo al infierno que era el maldito instituto; pensándolo bien creo que se ha vuelto mas llevadero que vivir en mi casa, mis padres parecen abrece declarado la guerra porque no hay un solo maldito minuto en el que no se estén peleando, olvidándose por completo de Hoku... del cual me eh estado encargando, dándole la comida, bañándolo y acostándolo para dormir.

Ya que mi madre no esta del todo bien a veces olvida cosas y eso empieza a asustarme... la primera vez había dejado las estufas de la cocina prendidas con la pava para el agua completamente seca, pero las cosas han ido empeorando hasta llegar a olvidarse que tiene un hijo...

A veces habla extraño y cuando le hablo de mi hermanito... ¡Eso ah sido lo peor!... en ocasiones lo niega y en otras al recordarlo sale corriendo hacia su habitación y llora desconsoladamente pidiéndole perdón por olvidarlo...

La situación ya me ah superado y no se que hacer... tengo miedo de que las cosas terminen mal... Mi padre nunca esta en casa y suele desaparecer por días, dejando a mi sola con mi madre...

Pero para peor mi padre a empezado a remarcarme el tema de mi peso, diciéndome que una mujer luce muy fea cuando es gorda... tiene razón ¡soy horrible! ¿Pero acaso no sabe que ya lo sé? Esas palabras de él me duelen, me duelen mucho...

Me levante de la cama para mirarme en el espejo y definitivamente no me gusta mi reflejo ¡dios doy lastima! Tome bastante aire para darme las fuerzas suficiente para poder salir y fingir que no pasa nada, como siempre...

Apenas bajo por las escaleras y puedo escuchar el llanto de Hoku junto con los gritos de mis padres en su típica discusión; me paro observándolos desde la puerta de la cocina, veo como mi madre le grita a mi padre mientras aprieta con fuerza el plato que tiene en sus manos.

Veo como mi hermanito llora en su sillita mientras tira la mamadera que estaba sobre esta, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y esparciendo toda la leche por el piso...

Veo como mi padre amenaza a mi mama con palabras mientras golpea furioso la mesada; todo parece ir en cámara lenta y yo ahí parada observándolos mientras ellos no notan mi presencia ni la de mi hermano ¡valla que soy invisible!

Miro la escena analizándola detalladamente y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo dos personas que se llevan así, terminaron casados?

Tal vez debo agradecer por ser fea, de ese modo nunca me casare con nadie y nadie se enamorara de mí, estaré a salvo de terminar como ellos...

Me voy a la escuela - Les dije pero como era de esperarse, ellos ni arrebataron en mi presencia

Salí de mi casa en dirección a la escuela e intente despejar mi cabeza de los problemas que tenia en mi casa, necesito tranquilidad, algo que definitivamente no tendría en el instituto.

‡

‡

Entre por los pasillos evitando cualquier contacto con las personas, no tengo ganas de empezar a ser humillada desde temprano, al menos hoy no...

Seguí mi trayecto en dirección al aula pero como siempre me persigue la desgracia o mas bien mi ¡maldita torpeza!, no se que demonios quise hacer pero los libros que llevaba en mi mano terminaron cayéndose en el piso en el medio del pasillo.

De mala gana me agache para emperezar a recogerlos hasta que un fuerte golpe me detuvo de mi tarea y luego siguió otro y otro y otro mas; bufe fastidiada, cada persona que pasaba por mi lado me golpeaba con sus mochilas o simplemente me llevaban por delante.

Definitivamente soy INVISIBLE. Levante mi cabeza mirando a mí alrededor y de inmediato me arrepentí, justo en la esquina hacia a donde había mirado se encontraba Sasuke tan serio y hermoso como siempre y al lado de él sus amigos.

A su izquierda estaba Jugo Hebi, bastante corpulento incluso mas grande que Sasuke, ojos mieles y cabello colorado, mas bien del color de una zanahoria y a su derecha Suigetsu Hozuki, un chico bastante raro ya que suele teñirse el cabello de colores extravagantes, por ejemplo ahora lo tiene azul, pero sus ojos si que son la excepción, son violetas, había oído por ahí que ese color suele a parecer en una en un millón.

Sin darme cuenta nuestras miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa gentil se formo en su rostro ¡me estaba sonriendo! No se que fue lo que me impulso a hacerlo pero lo hice, le sonreí. La voz de Sasuke llamándolo nos saco de nuestra intensa mirada... ¿Qué raro? La voz de Sasuke sonaba enojada.

El timbre de entrada me hizo darme cuenta de que aun estaba en el pasillo arrodilla, me sonroje a mas no poder ¡Que vergüenza! Volví a mirar en la dirección donde ellos estaban pero ya no había nadie.

Recogí rápido mis cosas y me pare para apreciar que no quedaba nadie en los pasillos, bufe de nuevo y decidí que no entraría a clases, necesitaba despejar mi mente sino en cualquier momento estallaría.

Me dirigí a la salida de emergencias y subí hasta el quinto piso para poder sentarme en la ventana, allí la vista era bellísima y lo mejor es que nadie me molestaría dado a que todos estaban en las aulas.

Nunca me imagine que alguien como tú, se escapara de las clases - tal vez si me molestarían

Me gire para ver de quien era esa voz y me encontré a un chico bastante parecido a Sasuke, solo que su cabello estaba mas corto y era mas alto que él de hecho parecía mas grande.

Lo siento no sabia que era tu sitio... ya me voy - le dije bajándome de la ventana.

¡No! Por mi esta bien, no tengo problema de que te quedes - Me dijo con una sonrisa bastante forzada

No necesitas mentirme... se cuando no soy bien recibida - sin mas me disponía a salir de las escaleras cuando su voz me detuvo

No es eso... solo necesitaba pensar ¿tu entiendes? - me dijo con una voz bastante apagada

Creo que si... - fue todo lo que salió de mi boca

Sai Utagawa - se presento

Sakura Haruno - le dije dándome la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos

Ya lo sabia - me aseguro

Lógico ¿Quién no?- dije en modo de chiste

Seguro..., pero apuesto a que a mi no me conoces - me aseguro

Pues tienes razón, no tengo idea de quien eres - le afirme y él me sonrió pero esta vez de verdad

Soy un año mayor que tú - me dijo...

‡

‡

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo... ya íbamos a mitad de año y la verdad no veía la hora de que las clases terminaran cuanto antes. No mal entiendan, no es que no me gusten es solo que no soporto las estúpidas bromas y todo ese tipo de cosas.

En este ultimo tiempo algunas cosas han cambiado, no muchas pero... por ejemplo me hecho muy amiga de Sai ¿Quién lo diría, de verdad es un gran chico? No nos separamos casi nunca, de hecho Ino me ha hecho un escándalo diciéndome que la tengo olvidada, cosa que no es cierto por supuesto.

Naruto sigue juntándose conmigo como siempre, lo bueno es que ya no me siento tan incomoda junto a él, empiezo a creer que todo eso con respecto a que Naruto era "U" fue solo mi imaginación, a él no le molesta que me junte con Sai... aunque... a veces veo que le incomoda bastante, aunque intenta disimularlo con una sonrisa.

¿Qué les puedo decir? Con Sai nos llevamos realmente bien, incluso el me llama feíta cosa que no me molesta para nada. Pero Naruto empieza a preocuparme, más cuando inventa escusas estúpidas para marcharse, solo porque Sai esta conmigo ¿acaso piensa que no lo noto?

Hace un par de días me invito a salir, Claro que como amigos y yo cometí la estupidez mas grande de decir que a Sai también le agradaría la salida; apenas termine de decir eso y la cara de Naruto parecía roca solida...

Entiendo que sienta celos de nuestra amistad pero ¿realmente es necesario que se comporte así? Debería entender que tanto él como Sai son iguales de importantes para mí...

Por otro lado Rin sigue haciéndome la vida a cuadritos ¡no la soporto! De verdad que la odio ¿como puede ser tan mala conmigo? La semana pasada me puso en mi casillero una serpiente, cuando lo abrí casi me muero de un infarto... era horrible.

Pero lo mas sorprendente es que el amigo de Sasuke, Suigetsu, siempre que me ve me saluda; no a pasado mas allá del saludo sin embargo no deja de intrigarme; pero con respecto a Sasuke no me ha vuelto a hablar y mucho menos a mirar y si lo hace me mira de una forma demasiado fría...

Realmente me duele su actitud, yo no le eh hecho nada para que me mire así y si, me duele mas al saber que la persona que amo... por la cual yo daría mi vida, me desprecia mas que a nada en este mundo...

Cuando estoy tan mal... solo él logra sacarme una sonrisa, si solo "U"; nos mantenemos en constante contacto y no hay un solo día que no hablemos; ha veces no puedo evitar imaginarme como seria, su voz, su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello...

Aunque no lo crean empiezo a enamórame de él... Sea quien sea...

‡

‡

Cerré la puerta de mi casillero y empecé a acomodar los libros que llevaba en mi mano, mientras luchaba para que mi mochila no se me callera y ni hablar de mis lentes los cuales tenia que acomodar moviendo mi nariz... ¡Que ridícula!

Hoy once treinta de la noche... fiesta en la casa de Matsuri - La voz de Ino hizo que me diera vuelta y le apretara atención ¿acaso había escuchado mal?

Ino... ¿estas loca o que? - le pregunte alzando una ceja

¿Me ves cara de loca? - Me pregunto e iba a contestarle cuando me interrumpió - Matsuri nos invito a su fiesta

¿Queras decir, Matsuri te invito a su fiesta? - le corregí, era obvio que Matsuri, chica alta, de ojos marrones oscuros y cabello castaño claro, corto al estilo careé, chupamedias y mejor amiga de Rin zor... no me invitaría a una de sus fiestas.

¿Eso que importa? Le dije que iba contigo o sino nada y que se olvidara de ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños - Comento mientras empezábamos a caminar en dirección al aula

¿La amenazaste? - pregunte incrédula de lo que oía

Hay... no seas exagerada, solo le di dos opciones, velo de esa forma - Me dijo cuando entrabamos al aula; realmente Ino me sorprendía, ha veces podía ser tan... tan... bueno, no encuentro la palabra - ¿entonces iras? - me pregunto mientras tomaba asiento

No se Ino... esas fiestas no son para mi, de seguro sus padres no estarán y habrá alcohol... seguro querrán actuar como adultos - Conteste indignada, es increíble como un par de niños quieren actuar como si fueran adolecente en plena pubertad.

Por eso mismo es por lo que debemos ir - Insistió

Pues yo tengo doce años y quiero disfrutar de mi niñez, no gracias, paso - concluí tomando asiento en mi lugar.

Pude escuchar el bufido de Ino, pero no me importo, yo no iría a una de esas fiestas a esta edad... aun era muy chica para tomar alcohol, fumar y hacer dios sabe que cosas; imagínense terminar con un hijo a los doce años... realmente seria complicado un hijo conlleva responsabilidades y cuidar a un bebe no es algo fácil, si lo sabré yo.

El sonido de mi celular retumbo en el salón desierto... Mire la pantalla y era un mensaje de "U" me puse nerviosa, colorada y tenia mucho calor ¡Mierda! ¡Tranquilízate Sakura solo es un mensaje! Decidí leerlo, mejor antes que después ¿no?

_¿Iras a la fiesta? Ya sabes a la Matsuri -_ Pregunto

_No, yo no soy ese tipo de chica ¿creí que me conocías? - _Pregunte en chiste para alivianar mis nervios, den gracias que pude escribir el mensaje con mis manos temblantes, parecía que tenia él síndrome de Parkinson...

_Claro que te conozco y ya sabia tu respuesta - _Me contesto, parece que se enojo.

_Fue una broma, no te enojes - _Pedí perdón

_No es eso... es que quería verte ahí... aunque no sepas quien soy - _Decía el mensaje y gracias que aclaro porque casi mas me muero del susto de solo pensar que quería que nos viéramos.

_Es que no se... no me llevo con ese ambiente - _Le dije enviándole el mensaje, por cierto, no le mentía, yo no me llevaba para nada bien con ese tipo de fiestas...

_¿Y si te lo pido? ¿Lo harías por mi? _- cuando lo leí, mi corazón se detuvo de golpe para empezar a latir al mismo ritmo que el de un colibrí

El celular desapareció de mis manos y ese motivo me obligo a mover la cabeza buscando la respuesta a tal motivo, ayándolo de inmediato...

Ino estaba parada delante mío lo suficiente alejada como para impedirme recuperar mi celular; tenia en su rostro una sonrisa divertida mientras sus dedos escribían en mi celular con bastante apuro...

Yo no podía salir del estado en el que el mensaje me había dejado ¿él me pedía que hiciera algo por él? Y yo ¿Qué se supone que debo responder? ¡Dios ayúdame! ¿Qué hago? Si digo que no... Se lo tomara de la peor forma ¡hasta yo me lo tomaría así! Pero si digo que si... podría darse cuenta de que él es mi punto débil... y no se que tanto me convenga eso...

Confundida como estaba le apreté atención a Ino que cerraba la tapa de mi celular y me lo lanzaba sin quitar su radiante sonrisa, apenas pude atraparlo antes de que se me callera al piso y se convirtiera en puré... mire a Ino y la fulmine con la mirada ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo atrapaba? Claro que a ella no le molesto en lo más mínimo...

Listo, ahora iras a la fiesta - Me aseguro poniendo los brazos como jarra en su cintura

La mire con duda y luego mire el celular, la mire de nuevo, no, no seria capas de hacerlo; mire mi celular, aunque pensándolo bien es Ino... la mire ¡No lo puedo creer! Realmente lo izo...

¡INO! - mi voz salió amenazadora y mi cuerpo se paro de puro impulso ¡la voy a matar!

El ruido del celular interrumpió mi intento de asesinato hacia la que hasta ese momento consideraba mi mejor amiga... Consideraba, si, porque después de esto ¡puede darse por muerta!

Furiosa abrí el celular y revise el mensaje, teniendo una idea de lo que decía...

_Te veo en la fiesta, aunque no sepas quien soy, te estaré observando y estaré muy cerca de ti... eternamente tuyo U. - _Fin del mensaje.

‡

‡

Lo único que me alegraba del colegio era los momentos de paz que podía sentir; el recreo largo sin duda era mi salvación, en el aprovechaba para poder escribir en mi diario y eso es lo que hago precisamente en este momento.

Como era costumbre me encontraba en el patio trasero del instituto, aprovechando que todos los escandalosos se encontraban adelante en el sector mas concurrido; amaba escribir en mi diario... era el único con el que me podía desahogar y olvidar quien soy...

Me encontraba entretenida desahogándome con mi escritura, cuando unas blancas y frías manos me cubrieron mis ojos impidiéndome ver.

¿Quién soy? - me pregunto una voz fría con un toque de seducción

No se, déjame pensar - Le dije siguiéndole el juego

Adivina rápido - ordeno

¡Sai! - conteste renegándolo entre risas

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte abrazo y como mis ojos recuperaban su visión; si, así era Sai siempre tratando de sacarme una sonrisa, él tiene la habilidad de asarme reír de cualquier cosa...

¿Quién mas sino? - pregunto en chiste mientras se sentaba en el verde césped a mi lado.

Pues... para tu información hay muchas opciones - le avise en broma

¿Así? ¿Cómo cuales? - pregunto siguiéndome la corriente

Pues... - comencé a dudar con respecto a que contestarle ¿Muchas opciones? ¡Eso no es cierto! Las únicas personas que se juntan conmigo aparte de él son, Ino y Naruto... Vaya que lo mío si es deprimente, solo tengo tres amigos en el mundo... para el resto soy invisible...

¿Ves, no tienes otra opción que no sea yo? - me dijo arrogantemente, con una sonrisa que denotaba su arrogancia; algo que extrañamente me hacia acordarme de Sasuke

Estas equivocado - le asegure - están Ino y Naruto - la sonrisa de arrogancia que tenia pintada en el rostro desapareció en cuanto nombre a mi rubio amigo.

¿Qué acaso no se soportaban mutuamente? ¡Pues es obvio que no! Sai no soportaba a Naruto y Naruto no soportaba a Sai; aunque sea el rubio trataba de disimularlo pero Sai... solo sonreía falsamente mientras le tiraba puras indirectas ¡¿que hice yo para merecer esto?

Aun no entiendo el motivo de por que se odian tanto... los dos son grandiosas personas y si solo se dieran una oportunidad ¡pero no! Parecía que estaban destinados a llevarse mal... como mis padres...

¿Por qué te cae tan mal? - le pregunte si rodeos, era extraño pero solo con Sai y él, ya saben "U", podía ser tan directa... incluso si te pones a pensarlo bien... los dos tienen muchas cosas en común.

Feita... - me dijo poniendo los ojos en la nada - ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? - Pregunto confundiéndome, Sai me miraba atentamente esperando una respuesta pero al notar que esta nunca llegaría, hablo - de verdad que eres inocente... - Me dijo en un suspiro, Ok, ahora si que no entendía nada... y el debió notarlo por que enseguida me contesto - Naruto y yo queremos la misma cosa... – respondió, ¿Qué es lo que ellos dos podían querer? Esa pregunta empezó a causar estragos en mi pequeña cabecita...

¿No lo pueden compartir? - pregunte inocentemente, ya que no puedo comprender por que no comparten en lugar de pelear por lo que quieren; claro que a Sai no le pareció razonable mi pregunta, ya que empezó a reírse

No, Feita - contesto tranquilizándose de su "ataque de risa" - Lo que Naruto y yo queremos, no es algo que puedes compartir - Me informo seriamente con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

De repente todo mi mundo se detuvo... la conversación con Sai paso a segundo plano y toda, absolutamente toda mi atención se fijo en él, el chico de mis sueños, el dueño de mi corazón y también mi verdugo personal... Sasuke...

Si, Sasuke, ya les había contado que desde hace mucho tiempo él, no me dirigía la palabra pero si le sumamos sus miraras de muerte, terminamos, dándome cuenta de que no le agrado para nada... y eso lo convierte en mi verdugo, matándome lentamente...

Preferiría que todo fuera como antes, cuando Sasuke no sabía ni que existía; donde yo con mi horrible y repulsivo cuerpo pasaba desapercibida para él, cuando podía soñar que algún día... él me amara, ahora era realista, él jamás me amaría, ni siquiera se fijaría en mí... irónicamente prefería ser invisible pare él

Mi Apolo personal acaba de hacer acto de presencia entrando por unos de los pasillos del instituto... realmente estaba hermoso, con sus Adidas negras, su jean azul oscuro y esa remera militar... que le quedaba ¡divino! Hay... si, él es el amor de mi vida, no cabe duda.

Su cabello era suavemente movido por la cálida brisa... había que admitir que para estar a mitad de año, hoy era un día perfecto, caluroso y soleado, extrañamente perfecto...

Fuera de toda contemplación mía, puedo jurar haber escuchado un "y no es el único" de Sai; no se a que se debía esa frase, ni me importaba, en mi mente solo estaba Sasuke, a pesar de que nos miraba con asco y odio... entiendo lo de asco, soy horrible, es normal que sienta eso al mirarme, pero... ¿Por qué el odio?

Inconscientemente y estúpidamente le sonreí a lo que él respondió con una mirada fulminante y burlona al mismo tiempo, causando que el vidrio frágil que era mi corazón se quebrajada una ves mas...

Las patéticas lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos avisando que en cualquier momento brotarían de ellos... baje mi mirada y respire hondamente intentando tranquilizarme, no lloraría enfrente de él ¡claro que no!

Levante mi cabeza dignamente y me dispuse a mirarlo retadoramente; no me iba a dejar humillarme por él, ni por nadie; estaba harta de ser el centro de sus estúpidas burlas. En cuanto lo enfoque con mi mirada vi como este se marchaba por otro pasillo que guiaba a las aulas... no sin antes enviarle una de sus típicas miradas asesinas a Sai...

Mi sorpresa fue al notar como Sai respondía de la misma manera, era simple, si las miradas mataran esos dos estarían tres metros bajo tierra... ¡genial! Sai no solo se llevaba mal con Naruto, si no que ahora también con Sasuke ¿Qué demonios le pasa a los hombres?

Es un idiota - La voz de Sai se escucho fuerte y segura, una ves que Sasuke desapareció del alcance de nuestra vista

¿Y él, porque te cae mal? - Pregunte entre molesta y confundida por la situación

Porque él también es mi competencia - Me dijo sonriéndome mientras se paraba, estaba decidido Sai era el rey de la confusión ¡¿en que demonios Sasuke podía ser su competencia?

¿Competencia? - pregunte, intentando que él aclarece mi dudas

Si, competencia - volvió a afirmarme - ¿pero sabes que? - Me pregunto mientras me tendía la mano para pararme, la cual acepte gustosa - Yo voy a ganar - me aseguro una ves que estuve de pie - Te lo prometo...

_**Tercera promesa... **_

¿Y como estas tan seguro? - le pregunte poniéndome enfrente de él

Simple - contesto acortando la distancia - soy mayor que él, por lo tanto se como conseguir lo que quiero... - finalizo colocando mi esponjoso cabello detrás de mi oreja...

Inconscientemente mis piernas empezaron a temblarme...

‡

‡

Sentía los golpes de las pelotas pegarme con fuerza y como la carcajada de Rin ¡zorra! Retumbaba en todo el gimnasio; las malditas pelotas dolían como el diablo y las estúpidas que las tiraban no se contenían en lo absoluto, asiendo que mi piel se enrojeciera por la fuerza de los pelotazos.

¡Cretinas! ¡Hijas de puta! Como anhelaba que se murieran todas ¿Cómo había llegado a esta circunstancia? Bueno... debo empezar diciendo que en clase de educación física, las mujeres hacen separado de los hombres y para mi desgracia, hoy Ino tenia justificatorio medico y no podía hacer... así que mientras el profesor se llevaba a Ino a la dirección para verificar que la nota fuera verdadera, cosa que ya había ocurrido antes y resulto ser que todo era invento de mi amiga; Las estúpidas de mis compañeras dirigidas por la Zorra de Rin, decidieron usarme de tiro al blanco ¡malnacidas! ¡JURO QUE LLEGARA EL DÍA QUE ME LA PAGUEN!

La lluvia de pelotas golpeándome con fuerza y las malditas enfrente de mí sin dejar de tirármelas, me impedían escapar de ahí... como era costumbre estaba viviendo mi infierno personal...

Cada ves que ocurría esto... el tiempo se detenía y podía observar todo en cámara lenta, sus risa resonando con fuerza, los golpes ardiéndomela piel y el dolor de ser humillada, de ser usada como su objeto de diversión, la vergüenza de ser quien soy... el asco y la repulsión que sentía por mi misma...

No creo que exista en el mundo otra persona mas sufrida que yo, por favor no me consideren egoísta por eso... es que solo ya no lo resisto ¡ya basta!

¡Por favor basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Dios has que se detengan! Te lo suplico... Como si fuera un milagro del cielo sus pelotazos se detuvieron; levante mi cabeza para saber lo que había pasado... Grave error...

Una de las pelotas me dio con fuerza en la mandíbula, obligándome a agacharme por la magnitud del impacto... mis ojos se humedecieron y la furia recorrió la sangre de mis venas, cerré mis puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos me dolieron, pero no me importo estaba tan furiosa... ¡¿Qué carajo les había hecho yo para que me trataran así? ¡Peor que basura!

Enfoque mis ojos brillosos en la persona que estaba delante de mí y la mire con todo el odio que pude..., que pude sentir como esta tembló e inconscientemente retrocedió dos pasos... Rin estaba parada delante mío con su brazo detenido en el aire y pelota en mano dispuesta a lanzármela como la anterior... si, por que ella me había lanzado la que me golpeo en la boca...

Pude ver cómos sus ojos sembraban temor por el odio que mostraban los míos, si, odio ¡odio! ¡ODIO! ¡La odio!... el sabor oxido de la sangre en mi boca me hizo caer en cuenta que mi labio inferior estaba sangrando a causa del pelotazo... pero este ni ardía tanto como mi alma...

Tomo valor y lanzo la pelota que reposaba en su mano, como una piedra que es arrojada hacia una bruja, porque así me sentía... como esas brujas que son apedreadas en las plazas o como Juana de arco que fue quemada viva siendo inocente, puedo sentir como las llamas queman mi piel... como el dolor no se detiene y se vuelve consistente...

Cerré mis ojos esperando que la "piedra" me diera en mi frágil cuerpo cansado de recibir golpes...

Para mi sorpresa el golpe nunca llego... abrí mis ojos temiendo encontrarme con algo peor... pero me quede atónita al ver enfrente de mi rostro una mano masculina sosteniendo con fuerza la pelota...

Los ojos de La Zorra de Rin parecían salirse de orbita y el resto de las chicas se callaron como si estuvieran en un entierro... al contrario de ellas mi pulso se aceleró con fuerza y mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho...

¿Qué hacia él aquí? ¿Qué hacia mi Apolo personal salvándome de mí desgracia? No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían... Sasuke Uchiha... me había salvado...

El silencio pareció eterno... yo aun no tenia la habilidad de salir que mí estado de estupidez y Rin perecía que en cualquier momento se hacia pis encima, no era para menos, con la mirada que le enviaba Sasuke... parecía que la estuviera despellejando viva.

Si yo pensaba que la mirara que le enviaba a Sai era fulmínate, déjenme aclarar que era una completa ignorante porque esta mirada parecía como si fuera enviada con un lanza misil...

¿Qué demonios crees que haces? - La suave pero sombría, fría y furiosa voz de Sasuke retumbó en el gimnasio, nunca lo había oído hablar así, esta enojado tan enojado que incluso arrastraba las palabras al hablar como un perro rabioso...

No se porque pero eso me hizo sentir incomoda, jamás lo había visto así... extrañamente solo me sentía incomoda pero las demás putas estaban asustadas y la Zorra de Rin temblaba como un cordero acorralado por un león...

Yo-bueno-no-esque-ella-no-a... - Balbuceo Rin, tan rápido que no se le entendía nada

¡Contesta! - Ordeno Sasuke en un rugido

Hay... ¡por dios Sasuke! Es sola la gorda del colegio - Contesto fingiendo tranquilidad mientras sonreír nerviosamente

Cierto - contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona...

Una lagrima escapo de mi ojo y se escurría por mi mejilla... esto era lo ultimo que me faltaba, que Sasuke se riera de mí, que mi Apolo personal se convierta en mi verdugo... Me gire dispuesta a irme y descargar las lágrimas acumuladas en mi pecho esperando poder ser invisible de nuevo, cuando las palabras arrastradas de Sasuke me detuvieron

Olvide que hablaba con la puta del colegio - Dijo arrastrando las palabras con desprecio y burla; tal fue la magnitud de sus palabras que pude escuchar el "OH" de mis putas compañeras

¿Pe-pero Sa-Sasuke que dices? - pregunto aterrada la zorra de Rin

Vamos Rin ¿a quien quieres engañar? - dijo con malicia - cuéntales a todas cuantas veces te me has insinuado y yo te eh rechazado... porque no me interesa acostarme con la puta que se ah cogido medio Instituto

Mi mandíbula tanto como la de las presentes se descajetaron, ósea... que Rin hizo "lo que hacen los adulto" y lo peor ¡la muy zorra se le insinuó a Sasuke! ¡ZORRA! La mire con asco y lastima, ¡por dios en que pensaba! Es solo una niña, nuestro cuerpo no esta del todo desarrollado para ese "tipo de actividad"

Pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y como las demás chicas estallaban a carcajadas, incluso la muy infeliz de su mejor amiga "Matsuri". Rin miraba para todos lados aterrada, y yo estaba feliz... si, porque negarlo, por fin sentía lo que era ser humillada enfrente de todos...

Por lo menos yo tengo decencia... - Dije con voz venenosa ¡¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? ¡¿Dónde quedo la tierna Sakura? La original Sakura jamás disfrutaría de una situación así... es mas le pediría a Sasuke que se disculpara...

Mi voz fue lo último que se escucho antes de que Rin saliera corriendo del gimnasio haciendo que sus pasos retumbando en el gran salón fueran lo único que se escuchara...

Me quede estática cuando comprendí que Sasuke se acercaba a mi... detuvo su marcha justo enfrente de mi, haciendo que nuestro ojos se cruzaran... empecé a hiperventilar y puedo jurar que casi me da un infarto cuando oí su voz

Vamos a la enfermería, necesitas curarte esto - me dijo mientras me acariciaba la herida de mi labio con su dedo índice

Fue todo lo que soporte... termine colapsando, sus ojos fueron lo último que vi antes de perderme por completo en la profundidad de su negrura perdiendo el conocimiento...

‡

‡

¿Alcohol? Y muy fuerte... abrí los ojos pesadamente dando lugar a una visión un tanto borrosa, pestañe un par de veces y la visión seguía igual; achine los ojos aclarando mi visión... ¿Dónde estaba? La nariz me ardía por el olor de aquel alcohol...

Intente incorporarme pero la cabeza se me movió de tal manera que me fue imposible hacerlo... suspire frustrada... una mano borrosa me tendió mis anteojos... me costo un poco agarrarlos pero finalmente pude, un vez que los tome, me los coloque pudiendo ver... por fin...

¿Cómo te sientes? - me pregunto una voz varonil

Bien... - respondí moviendo mi cabeza para ver a - ¿Naruto? - pregunte aturdida ¿Qué hacia él aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hacia yo aquí? Y ¿Dónde estoy?

Le di una repasada al lugar para enterarme que estaba en la enfermería, Ok ¿que paso? Hice el esfuerzo de recordar lo ultimo que viví y apenas la imágenes llegaron a mi mente me sonroje a mas no poder... ¡que vergüenza! ¡¿COMO PUDE DESMAYARME ENFRENTE DE SASUKE?

Creo que no fue buena idea despertarte... - ese comentario me hizo enfocar mi atención en Sasuke, digo Naruto, si ¡Naruto!

¿Perdón?... - pregunte sin comprenderle del todo

La enfermera Shizune, me dijo que lo mejor era no despertarte y dejarte descansar, ya que tu desmayo se debió a un pico de estrés muy alto - Me aclaro Naruto que estaba sentado aun lado mío en una silla, mientras yo estaba en la camilla...

Oh... no te preocupes estoy bien - le dije, no quería que se preocupara por algo que él no ocasiono...

Mire para los lados intentado no sentirme un tanto incomoda por la situación de que Naruto tenia mi mano entre las suyas y pues... no se si él se había dado cuenta... Mi mente se puso en blanco cuando arriba de la mesa de la enfermería había un sobre negro con una flor del cerezo... "U", suspire ¿enamora?

¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa

Y ahí entre en cuanta... hace tiempo yo sospechaba de que Naruto era "U" paro luego lo descarte... pero ahora... él acá y la carta ahí... temblé de miedo... yo no podía creerlo, seria él, Naruto es "U"...

¿Sakura? - Me pregunto extrañado por mi comportamiento...

¿Yesacarta? - pregunte apresurada y nerviosa

Pues... - comenzó a decir mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal nerviosa - La verdad..., ya estaba acá cuando llegue... - supiere aliviada - Tal vez debas preguntarle a Sai...

¿Sai? - pregunte con el seño fruncido y completamente confundida ¿Qué tenia que ver Sai en todo esto?

Si..., él estaba acá antes que yo... pero cuando me vio se marcho... - Me explico con una sonrisa tan falsa que se notaba la tención en sus músculos por fingir

Entonces Sai me visito y cuando vio a Naruto se fue, típico... Pero... por otro lado, atando algunos cabos Sai estuvo acá antes que Naruto, ¿antes que él sobre o después de este?... ¡hay! Estoy viendo fantasmas donde no los hay... ¿Qué motivos tengo para pensar que Sai es "U"? ¿EH?, esta bien que se parezcan en algunos gustos y cosas por el estilo, pero de ahí a creer que él es... ¡por favor! Me estoy volviendo loca, Sai Utaga... ¡hay por dios!

¿Sakura, pasa algo? - me pregunto Naruto...

NO... me-me pasas el sobre por-por f-favor... - dije nerviosa y tartamudeando

¿No podía ser posible? Bueno... ¡si!, Uno de los motivos por que sospeche de Naruto fue que su apellido empezaba con "U" y casualmente el de Sai también... lo que me deja... ¿Cómo se supone que me deja?... Sai es amable y bueno, contenedor, me defiende cuando lo necesito, le gusta el Fútbol... igual que a "U"...

Naruto se había levantado y traído me el sobre... que estaba tendiendo delante de mi, esperando que yo lo sujetara... comencé a temblar y con mi mano lo agarre intentando que no se me callera... y lentamente la fui sacando para poder leerlo...

_**Lamento lo de hoy a la tarde...**_

_**Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo poco coherentes que son las personas, **_

_**En especial cuando no tienen cerebro...**_

_**Pronto hare que las cosas cambien...**_

_**Te lo prometo...**_

_**Recuerda que eres un botón que espera florecer...**_

_**No desees ser invisible... **_

_**Eternamente tuyo U. **_

_**Cuarta Promesa...**_

Soy Invisible... - murmure para mi misma

Para mi no eres Invisible... Sakura-Chan... - La voz de Naruto, cuyos ojos azules me hicieron perderme... temblando ante su profundidad...

**by butterfly golden blood**

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

uyyyyyyyyy :) que les parece? apareció un segundo sospechoso ¿Naruto o Sai? emmmm y esa charla de Sai con Sakura ¿? además como Sasuke defendió a Sakura... eso me gusto :)

Quiero contarles que a partir del próximo capitulo empezaremos a ver la transformación de Sakura... solo un poco... pero vamos a meternos mas profundo en esta historia... no olviden que es un drama...

Como siempre espero sus comentarios... y si pueden pasen por mi otro Fic "**Cancer**" que esta actualizado…

Solo les pido un segundo de su tiempo...

Un beso butterfly golden blood


	4. El Alcohol es Malo Para la Salud

Hola cuanto tiempo!

Primero ante de todo disculpen mi tardanza, seré simple. Mi padre sufrió un ACV accidente cerebro vascular y además tiene demencia ceñil, esta es la causa de porque no eh vuelto a publicar...

No quiero atormentarlos con mi trágica historia si no alegrarles la noche atreves de una de mis historias, así que sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo y les agradezco a todos por leerme y dejar sus comentarios que son oro para mi en especial en estos momentos tan difíciles...

Bien dudas: comuniquen se conmigo atreves de facebook soy Kyra lexa Anger para todos ustedes y sin mas les agradezco de corazón...

Espero que les guste el cap. salu2

Aclaración: encontraran palabras mal escritas que están hachas con intención, ya se darán cuenta cuales son

Disclaimer; Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes.

La trama y la historia son mías, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. No al "PLAGIO"

PD: no autorizo a nadie a publicar esta historia (nada personal)

**Capitulo dedicado a Idil-94 **

**Capitulo cuatro: El alcohol es malo para la salud**

¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! ¡YA LLEGUE! – Grite para avisarles de mi llegada, justo después de cerrar la puerta de mi casa

Gracias a dios que pude convencer a la enfermera Shizune de que no les avisaran a mis padres del patético desmayo que sufrí hoy, ya había tenido demasiada humillación; además mi cabeza y preocupación estaban en otro lado.

Una única letra "U" después de horas de meditación llegue a la conclusión de que la letra "U" definitivamente pertenece a un apellido, es que no conozco a nadie que tenga un nombre que empiece con "U" y bueno lo de Naruto, ayudo bastante a confirmar esa sospecha y ahora le sumamos a Sai… y todo eso ¡ya no se que pensar!

Sai es mi amigo al igual que Naruto y yo no puedo ver a ninguno de los dos como algo más que eso ¡amigos! ¡¿Por qué en la vida todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Si llegara a confirmar que alguno de los dos es "U" me sentiría más que satisfecha e incluso feliz, pero jamás podría asegurar que yo lo ame… ¿Por qué no lo amo, cierto? o ¿si?

Que me este enamorando de "U", no significa que ya lo este, además hasta el momento él solo es una carta, un papel, ¿pero como saber lo que pasara cuando lo tenga enfrente?, de carne y hueso… ¡Por dios! Lo que pienso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza…

¡Esta bien! ¡Lo confieso! ¡TENGO MIEDO! Si, estoy aterrada de que pueda saber quien es "U" yo solo soy una niña, fea, horrible, con unos dientes que brillan aun kilometro de distancia ¡¿Qué podría querer alguien como "U" conmigo? Al menos que él también sea… como yo… eso equiparía las cosas y descartaría por completo a mis dos amigos…

El estallido de un ¿plato? ¿Vaso? Me trajo de vuelta al planeta tierra donde habitan todos los humanos; bufe frustrada ya sabiendo de ante mano a que se debía tal escándalo; resignada camine hasta la cocina; empezaba a odiar ese lugar de la casa… Llegue a la puerta y ahí estaban, en su rutina…

¡¿Qué carajo crees que haces? – grito mi padre mientras esquivaba ¿un vaso?, Ok esto ya subió de nivel

¡¿Qué, que hago? ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme tan sínicamente, pedazo de escoria? – ahora el grito era de mi madre, que lanzó un nuevo vaso, el cual mi padre esquivó ¡genial! …ah este paso nos quedaremos sin vasos ¿en donde se supone que tomaremos agua? ¿En un plato?

Recorrí con mi vista el lugar y confirme que solo le había lanzado vasos… pero ni bien termine de analizar eso vi como la fuente de porcelana china volaba por el aire hasta estrellarse en el piso; el ruido que hizo al romperse despertó el llanto de Hoku… ¿Hoku? ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿Dónde estaba?

Con mi vista recorrí la cocina y no lo halle, me desespere, mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho a un ritmo acelerado; mire a mis padres y estos no había notado que su hijo empezó a llorar, estaban perdidos en su discusión.

La sangre me hirvió y estaba dispuesta a mandarlos al diablo, cuando el llanto de mi hermanito se intensifico; maldije para mis adentros y salí desesperada a buscarlo, como era posible que no estuvieran al tanto de mi hermano ¡Son sus padres carajo!

Revise el living y nada; subí las escaleras y entre al cuarto de él, nada… el puso se me disparo, podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos… Entre al cuarto de mis padres y tampoco había ¡NADA! ¡DIOS!

Abrí corriendo la puerta del baño y no estaba ahí…. Mi corazón ya retumbaba en mi cabeza y el llanto de mi hermano no cesaba ¡MALDITA CASA! Todo en ella retumbaba y me hacia imposible saber de donde provenía el llanto….

No estaba en el living, ni en los cuartos, menos en la cocina… ¡¿Dónde estaba? Ya no sabia donde buscar, busque en todos lados… mi cabeza era un caos, tenia que tranquilizarme y pensar con la mente fría… respire eh intente calmarme… piensa Sakura… ¡EN MI CUARTO!

Corrí rapidísimo hasta entrar en el, mire todo a mi alrededor pero no estaba… ¡Y mis padres no dejaban de pelear! ¡Hasta acá podía oírlos! Me congele en mi sitio, ahora un grito de mi hermano se había oído…

Hoku… - susurre aterrada

Salí de mi pieza sin saber a donde ir y me quede parada en el medio del pasillo… otro llantito me hizo girar a mi espalda y mis ojos se abrieron de terror… en el final del pasillo estaba el balcón… abierto… y Hoku estaba en el.

Sin pensarlo me dirigí corriendo hacia él y cuando llegue lo tome en mis brazos… sentí como me volvía el alma al cuerpo y mi corazón recuperaba su ritmo; mi hermanito, mi Hoku, me moriría si algo le pasara… ¡por el amor de dios! ¡Estaba en el balcón!

MI tranquilidad se fue al diablo siendo remplazada por una ira que jamás pensé sentir, ni a la ¡zorra de Rin! Odiaba tanto… Hoku no dejaba de llorar y lo acune intentando calmar su miedo por que se que él tenia miedo… como yo…

Camine casi por inercia hacia mi cuarto mientras no dejaba de mover a Hoku para que se calmara y de mis labios empezó a salir una canción de cuna… a medida que me acercaba mis ojos se humedecieron y lagrimas escurridizas salían de estos…

Entre en mi cuarto al tiempo que sentía la puerta de enfrente cerrarse en un portazo, supuse que alguno de los dos se había ido, sinceramente no me interesaba… nada que provenga de ellos me interesa…

¡Sakura! ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Abre la puerta hija! – Decía mi padre al tiempo que daba golpecitos en la puerta

¡NO! ¡LARGATE! – le grite para romper en llanto

¡Cariño! ¡Tu madre ya se fue! ¡Por favor…! – dijo, como si a mi me importara, mi hermano estaba solo ¡solo! En el balcón ¿y si algo malo le pasaba?

¡No me-me importa v-vete! – dije decidida, ahogándome con mi saliva

Al menos dime si están bien… - me pidió, mas yo no respondo….

Solo me que ahí, apoyada en la puerta con mi hermano en brazos y llorando junto a él, porque él era lo único que valía la pena en mi maldita vida…

‡

‡

Definitivamente esto esta mal… no se como deje que Ino me convenza, yo no soy así… me mire una ves mas al espejo; si, aquí estaba yo, parada enfrente del enorme espejo de imagen distorsionada que se encontraba pegado a la pared de su cuarto.

«Tranquilízate Sakura, respira tranquila y tranquilízate ¡Por dios Tranquilízate! ¡¿Cómo deje que Ino me hiciera esto? Ok, debo admitir que luzco muy linda pero… ¡sin mis lentes no veo nada! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Maldita Ino! ¡Ya me las vas a pegar!... ».

Ino, creo que debes darme mis lentes – Sugerí mientras caminaba a ciegas por el cuarto extendiendo mis manos para no chocarme con alguna de sus extravagantes cosas.

Claro que no, son horribles – Me contesto desde lo que parecía ser el baño.

Pues horribles o no, me ayudan a ver y sin ellos no veo ¡NADA! – grite cuando me golpe un pie con la mesa tailandesa de Ino, cosa que si me dolió y mucho…

¡Frentuda cuidado! Me arruinas el feng shui – Me dijo saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose hacia su bendita mesa ratonera, porque ella podrá decir que es una mesa tailandesa pero eso no quita que sea una mesa ratonera, porque eso es lo que parece y si no… la estafaron.

¡Que Feng Shui, ni que nada! Ino devuélveme los anteojos… - Pedí de nuevo chocándome de frente con una cosa verde e inflable; achique los ojos para ver mejor encontrándome con un… ¡¿marciano verde?

Ya te dije que no, son horribles ¿Por qué no vamos a cambiar de lentes como te dije? – sugirió mientras se maquillaba

Lucir genial, no es la función que deben cumplir… INO – Le informe remarcando su nombre

¿Cómo luzco? – me pregunto ignorando mi comentario y posando para mi

Genial - conteste lo cual, no sabia si era cierto o mentira, ya que solo veía un manchón rosa

¡Rayos! No me mientas… - se quejo – De acuerdo te daré tus amados lentes – me los extendió y los retiro antes de que pudiera tomarlos – Con la condición de que los tengas en la cartera

Esta bien… tu ganas – dije dándome por vencida

Me dio de nuevo los anteojos y esta vez si los tome para luego colocármelos y quedarme con la boca abierta ¿esa era Ino? Tenía puesto un vestido de tirantes, que parecía una remera por lo corto, bastante veraniego de color rosa, un poco fruncido debajo del gusto; su maquillaje era perfecto y su cabello lo llevaba suelto, largo hasta los hombros y con rulos bien definidos…

Te ves genial – Dije con alegría y amargura, yo jamás podría tener un cuerpo así…

Arriba ese animo Frentuda, que tu también te ves genial – intento animarme sin éxito - ¡Hay por dios! Ven aquí – dijo tomándome de los hombros y situándome enfrente del espejo – Mírate…

Así lo hice ¿acaso era masoquista? Uno de los motivos por los cuales no quería ir a las fiestas era justamente por esto, por lucir así… Tenía puestas unas botas negras hasta mitad de las pantorrillas, una pollera cortita, tableada de color negro y una remera negra manga tres cuartos, la cual dejaba a la vista mis repugnantes royos, pude sentir que las lagrimas no tardarían en salir ¡Mierda que soy fea! ¡Soy horrible!

¿Estas bromeando? ¡Soy espantosa! – le dije mientras las primeras lagrimas comenzaban a caer, si llegaba a ir Rin, me haría la vida imposible…

Tranquila exagerada – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro ¡¿de que carajo se ríe? Claro, como soy yo la que hará el ridículo

¡INO! – la rete enojada y mi rubia amiga en respuesta soltó una risita divertida, mi seño se frunció - ¡¿se puede saber de que te ríes? – pregunte exasperada

Ya señorita melodramática – me dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano – arruinas mi obra de arte, si sigues así sete correrá el maquillaje – me advirtió

¡¿Y a mí que me importa el maquillaje? - me moleste

¡Ahí! ya me cansaste, ¡Sakura Haruno, deja de hacerte la ofendida! – me dijo molesta y yo me enoje ¿Pero… quien se creía?

Tu lo dices por que pareces una modelo y yo una enorme vaca – replique

Deja la envidia para quien le importa – dijo restándole importancia de nuevo a mis palabra, mientras se movía hasta un asiento – y ven aquí que todavía no termine – me dijo señalando dicho asiento

Me di vuelta y cruce mis brazos en actitud de enojada ¡Ja! Tendría que estar soñando que yo iría ahí y me sentaría, porque no pensaba hacerlo, de eso estaba segura. Escuche a Ino bufar y decir algo por lo bajo, mas bien maldecir.

Esta bien, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña ira a Mahoma – me dijo mientras se me acercaba ¡OH NO! Esto no podía ser buena señal…

_**20 minutos después… **_

Tenia la boca abierta ¿esta era yo? OK, aun soy gorda pero dejando de lado ese punto… me miraba al espejo y todavía no podía creerlo, era bonita… desde el punto de vista anterior, ustedes saben la típica imagen de un antes y un después…

Mis ojos verdes estaban suavemente delineados y dejaban resaltar la profundidad de mi color, definitivamente la genética se equivoco al dármelos. Fuera de eso mi rostro estaba suavemente maquillado, ya que Ino había decidido que lo mejor era retocarlo, dado a mis lagrimas…

Pero lo que mas me cambio la cara fue mi cabello, que antes estaba abultado y con ese grotesco flequillo, ahora se encontraba liso y manejable, mas largo dejando mi flequillo a la mitad del rostro… el lacio de mi pelo me hacia la cara mas delgada… no podía creer que me viera así a pesar de ser obesa.

Si tan solo bajaras esos kilitos de más… serias mas linda que yo frentuda – Me dijo Ino

Me volteé a ver y la cerda me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro ¿yo mas linda que ella? Imposible… me mire de nuevo en el espejo… si esta era yo ahora… ¿Cómo seria si fuera delgada? Tal vez…

¡Pero que tonterías…! me levante del asiento y mire mi cuerpo, aun sobresalían los rollos, si linda yo, como no; rodé mis ojos ante el sarcasmo, yo no fui, soy, ni seré linda…

Tengo algo para esos rollitos – Me dijo la Cerda captando mi atención, la vi caminar hasta un cajón y sacar algo negro de el.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunte asombrada de la enorme tela

Un corset – me dijo mientras lo extendía mostrándomelo

¿Queras decir una faja? – asegure

Faja, corset; es lo mismo – hablo al tiempo que lo preparaba

Ino, no quiero parecer un matambre – replique, esto era ridículo, una cosa era arreglarme y todo eso, pero esto…

Por una vez, quieres cerrar tu bocota – me ordeno…

Quise discutirle lo absurdo de la situación, pero ni me dejo hablar cuando ya la tenia enzima mío, poniéndome esa cosa… y ajustándola con fuerza ¡demasiada!

Ino… me sacas… el aire – avise esforzándome por respirar

La belleza requiere métodos com-plicados – Informo con voz esforzada por la fuerza que utilizaba en ponerme… ese… vendito… corset… ¡por dios, mi aire!

Me ahogo… - informe en un alarido sofocado

Y métodos… ¡difíciles! – aclaro finalmente ajustándome con fuerza el corset; adiós al aire de mis pulmones…

‡

‡

Cada segundo era una tortura y de las mas dolorosas… respiraba como si solo me funcionara un pulmón y ni hablemos de que no podía moverme, todavía no se como logre sentarme en el taxi que nos trajo… aun estoy transpirando del esfuerzo que hice…

Sonríe frentuda, que pareces un zombi con esa cara – me aconsejo mi gran amiga, ¿acaso era broma? ¿Cómo quiere que sonría, cuando me siento como si hubiera corrido un maratón?

La fulmine con la mirada pero como siempre me ignoro y entro a la casa de Matsuri como si fuera una reina, rodé mis ojos; típico en mi amiga; sin nada que poder hacer me resigne a seguirla…

Después de haber tocado el timbre, la puesta se abrió dejando ver a una Matsuri, un tanto... Pasada de tragos, que vestía como una verdadera regalada ¡que vergüenza me da! ¡Tiene doce años, no dieciocho!

¡Que bueno que viniste Ino!- dijo emocionada para después mirarme, sus ojos se abrieron al plato - ¿Sa-sakura? – pregunto confundida

SI, es ella ¿nos vas a dejar pasar o que? – contesto Ino y vi claramente que con la mirada le decía a Matsuri "di alguna estupidez y te hare picadillo"

Claro… - dijo Matsuri no muy convencida – están en su casa disfruten – luego de decir eso, un chico que salió de no se donde, la cargo el sus hombros como una bolsa de papas y se la llevo; mi seño se frunció ¡ese chico era mayor que nosotras y no digo como Sai, sino mucho mayor, tal vez unos dieciséis ¿Qué estaba pensando al invitarlo?

Los anteojos – susurro Ino

¿Que? – Pregunte aturdida

Que te quites los anteojos – me dijo en otro susurro mientras sonreía forzadamente

Exclame un "OH" mientras me los quitaba y torpemente los guardaba en mi cartera, apenas termine de hacerlo sentí como Ino me agarraba de la mano y me llevaba hacia algún lugar de la despelotada casa, ya que había bastantes personas a las cuales no conozco y que están tan barrochos que sentí vergüenza ajena.

La música fuerte y mi falta de visión me hicieron marearme, además del tironeo de Ino ¿Cómo llegue a venir aquí? Tenía demasiados líos en mi casa como para andarme con estas tonterías… entonces sentí unos brazos abrazarme con fuerza.

Sabia que eras preciosa… - Me dijo una voz fría, que yo conocía muy bien

Me gire para verle a pesar de solo ver una mota negra y le sonreí con ternura, para luego hablarle y sonrojarme por el cumplido…

Sai, no digas esas cosas – Le pedí y él se rio de mis palabras

Pero si digo la verdad – dijo en tono inocente y yo me reí por eso – ahora dime ¿porque te quitaste los anteojos si no ves nada? – valla, eso si que me sorprendió

Ino – respondí y lo sentí bufar, no es que a él le callera mal mi rubia amiga, es solo que ella no leda tregua, siempre haciendo escena de celos o quejándose de todo…

Entiendo que para tu amiga, es importante el tema de la belleza, pero para mi lo primordial es tu salud y si no te pones los anteojos podrías terminar con un pie roto – Comento cuando tomaba mi bolso y sacaba mis anteojos para después ponérmelos.

Lo que llevo a preguntarme dos cosas ¿Cómo sabia que tenía mis lentes ahí? Y ¿Cómo supo que no veía nada? Era obvio que necesitaba los lentas para la visión, pero ¿Qué tal si usaba lentillas?

Sai – lo llame una ves puesto mis lentes - ¿Cómo sabes que no veía?

Eres miope lo recuerdas, es obvio – contesto sonriéndome

Ah… y ¿Cómo sabias que mis lentes estaban en mi bolso? – pregunte dudosa

Yo-yo… te vi desde que entraste – confeso sonrojándose, cosa que imite; me puse nerviosa, y todas mis dudas sobre si él era "U" regresaron

Y a todo esto… ¿donde esta Ino? – pregunte interrumpiendo el momento incomodo que se había formado entre nosotros y obviamente preocupada por mi amiga, que ni note que desapareció de mi lado

‡

‡

Ya con mis anteojos me sentía mas cómoda, me sentía yo, claro que aun persistía el problema de que mis pulmones reclamándome aire… Sai, estaba sentado a mi lado e Ino enfrente mío y bailaba con quien se le acercaba, aun me sorprendía esa faceta suya…

Mentiría si dijera que no la estaba pasando bien, porque me estaba divirtiendo; pero me sentía un poco incomoda con Sai, que no me dejaba de mirarme y creo que lo que sea que esta tomando lo esta mareando un poco… al igual que yo… ¿Quién me manda a tomar algo que proviene de Ino?

¡Sakurra! – escuche que me llamaban, gire mi rostro y me encontré con un Naruto bastante borracho ¡¿pero que pensaba al ponerse en ese estado? Mi seño se frunció

¡¿Qué haces Naruto? – lo regañe, es mi amigo y no me gusta verlo en ese estado

El me miro sorprendido por mi actitud ¡¿pero que esperaba que lo felicitara por ponerse así? Pude ver como sus mejillas se tenían de un leve carmesí y como bajaba sus ojos como cachorro herido

Baje mi rostro avergonzadas ¡¿Quién me creía yo para tratarlo así? Mis pies se movieron hasta quedar enfrentados a los de él y mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por mi actitud, era como si mi cuerpo no tuviera voluntad propia y yo no podía manejarlo… Levante mi cabeza y lo mire…

Ahí estaba él con su cabeza ladeada de costado mirando hacia el piso… una sensación extraña me recorrió el cuerpo estremeciéndome… mis ojos recorrieron su rostro…. Rasgos finos… cabellos rebeldes… sus labios voluptuosos, para ser un varón eran realmente exquisi… ¡¿pero que diablos me pasa?

Sacudí la cabeza quitándome las ideas que empezaban a formarse y no eran nada adecuadas para mi edad, les puedo asegurar que tengo muy buena imaginación ¡RAYOS! Creo que no debí beber lo que Ino me ofreció…

n-naruto yo, yo lo siento… no quise hablarte de esa forma… es que tu eres importante para mi y… m-me pro-pro-cu-cu-pas – Me disculpe susurrando y tartamudeando como estúpida ¿Cómo si esto nunca me pasara? ¡ja!

Mi rubio amigo levanto su cabeza y me sonrrio ¡carrajo! Ya me trrabo con la "rrrr"; ¡¿Qué coño me dio la puerrca?

No te pro-cupes, yo estoy bien Sakurra-chan – me dijo mientras acercaba sus rostro al mío como si fuera a besar… ¡hay por dios!

Tan cerca como estaba termino estando lejos… no se como pero de repente veo como Naruto es empujado lejos de mi y segundos después una espalda amplia, obviamente de un hombre, se interpone entre él y yo…

¿Sai?... – Dije confundida ¿Qué hacia ahí? Realmente se movió rápido.

No tuve tiempo de pensar mas ya que veo como Naruto se le acerco precipitadamente ¡oh no!, me quise mover pero algo que me sujeto el brazo me lo impidió, mejor dicho Ino…

¡Suéltame! ¡¿No vez que se van a matar? – le ordene

Ni loca – Me contesto decidida ¡terca!

Naruto y Sai se enfrentaron frente a frente y se miraban con todo el desprecio del mundo, incluso por momentos se empujaban como si fueran dos venados barreando. No quería decir te lo dije… pero era demasiado obvio que esto terminaría así… Los mire analizándolos, claramente se notaba como Sai era mas alto que el rubio, pero Naruto tenia mejor ¿físico? Definitivo, no volveré a beber nada que me de Ino ¡jamás!

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? – Grito Naruto captando mi atención

¡No te acerques a ella! – Dijo Sai en un susurro que me hizo estremecer cada vertebra de mi columna vertebral, en lo que conozco a Sai, nunca pero nunca le había oído usar ese tono de voz tan… tan amenazante

En el rostro de Naruto se formo una sonrisa burlona que nunca había visto en él, es mas juraría que esa sonrisa ya tiene derecho de autor SASUKE UCHIHA "alias" mi Apolo personal

Juntarse con Sasuke le daña el cerebro… - Comento Ino a mi lado recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte mía - ¿Qué? – me pregunto, la ignore y volví a concentrarme en mis chicos ¡esperen! ¿Cómo que **mis** chicos?

¿Que pasa Sai? ¿Tienes miedo de perder? –me sorprendí ante las palabras de mi amigo ojitos claros, no solo fueron sus palabras, si no que hablaba como si no hubiera bebido una gota de alcohol y yo juraría que hace segundos estaba borracho del tipo me duermo donde caigo…

Contra ti no, idiota – dijo Sai fulminándolo con los ojos ¡un momento! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

¿Seguro? – desafió con una sonrisa arrogante

Entonces Sai levanto su puño dispuesto a pegarle a Naruto y una rabia me broto desde lo profundo de mí ser

¡NO LO INTENTES SAI! - Grite furiosamente amenazante, si le tocaba un pelo a Naruto, yo era capas…

El puño de Sai se detuvo a milímetros del rostro de Naruto, quien ni se inmuto, es mas su sonrisa se agrando ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? Actuaba tan… tan poco él

Sai me miro seriamente y luego devolvió su vista a Naruto, entrecerró los ojos como analizando algo, cosa que me intrigo; y cuando lo entendió fulmino a Naruto atreves de sus ojos.

Bien jugado – Dijo y se fue, me sorprendí ante su actitud… de acuerdo hoy era el día de sorprendamos a Sakura

Al verlo marchar algo en mi pecho se oprimió y por inercia me moví para ir tras él, cuando la mano de Naruto sujetando mi brazo me lo impidió. Temblé con su toque y rogué que él no se diera cuenta

Sakura… - me llamo en mi oído ¡¿pero cuando se acerco tanto? – ven – me dijo tirando de mi, sin darme tiempo a nada

¡Sak… - fue lo ultimo que escuche de Ino antes de salir del lugar

‡

‡

Escuche la puerta cerrase detrás de mi y mis piernas se aflojaron obligándome trastabillar. Me quede quieta, muy quieta… con mi vista nerviosa empecé a recorrer el cuarto donde me encontraba…

Era una habitación bastante amplia… una cómoda, un espejo… mis ojos se agrandaron al ver la enorme cama matrimonial que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación… empecé a sudar y mi respiración se acelero ¿para que me había traído aquí?

Mi inocente cabecita que en este momento estaba ocupada por pensamientos morbosos, no me daba tregua y mi imaginación no ayudaba mucho… « ¡Basta! Soy una niña, no debo pensar tonterías de mi amigo ¡No me va a violar! ¡Por dios Sakura!». Me recrimine

Me di vuelta con toda la determinación del mundo dispuesta a preguntarle al rubio que quería pero toda mi determinación se fue al diablo al verlo sacarse la remera. Trague en seco y mis ojos se abrieron al plato; Naruto estaba en cueros delante de mi…

Mis mejillas empezaron a arderme y mi cara parecía un globo rojo y lo peor es que no podía quitar mi vista de su cuerpo… sus hombros eran amplios y su pecho bastante marcado para un niño de su edad… me atragante con mi saliva… ¿de donde era un niño, si hasta en la altura era bastante desarróllalo? Mi vista se poso en su entrepierna cubierta por sus pantalones y las alarmas de mi cabeza sonaron.

Quite mi vista avergonzada de mi actitud ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No podía ser el alcohol, yo solo bebí el vaso que Ino me dio… nadie se emborracha con un vaso ¿cierto? Además eso no explica mis actitudes ¡Por Kami-Sama! Parezco una gata en celo.

« ¿Y tú eras la que se quejaba de las personas así?». Me di un palazo yo solita. «Nota mental, jamás pero jamás juzgues a alguien, porque eso puede pasarte a ti».

Sakura… - Me llamo Naruto, pose mis ojos en él y vi como se acercaba e inconscientemente retrocedí un paso al tiempo que preguntaba.

¿Q-qué ha-haces? - esto no estaba bien, nada bien

Me gustas Sakura… mucho… - Contesto – desde hace mucho… - confesó

Todo se detuvo… demasiada información que procesar… Naruto… ¿gustaba de mí? ¿Desde hace mucho?... No imposible ¡mentira! Mi seño se frunció; era mentira, todo esto de seguro era como una de esas películas donde apostaban la virginidad de la chica y este ¡desgraciado! Había aceptado.

Entonces mi pensamiento viajo al momento en que discutió con Sai… "¿Qué pasa Sai? ¿Tienes miedo de **perder**?" "**contra ti no** idiota" entonces Sai también era parte de esto… de jugar con mis sentimientos… "**bien jugado**"

Mi sangre empezó a hervir a punto de ebullición podía sentir las burbujitas estallar, cerré mis puños furiosa… harta estaba ¡harta de ser la burla de todos! ¡Pero este idiota de mi no se burla!

¡Imbécil, mal nacido, hijo de…! ¡DE MI NO TE BURLES UZUMAKI! – grite exasperada acercándome a el dispuesta a ponerlo en su lugar ¡ja! Quitarse la remera enfrente de mí solo para incomodarme y reírse de mí ¡¿como se atrevía?

¡NO LO HAGO! – Me grito interrumpiéndome y yo me quede estática – ¡¿Sakura de verdad no te das cuenta que desde que te conocí que me gustas?

n-no te creo… - dije sin darme cuenta

¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ? – pregunto rabioso y yo solo calle… ¿que podía decirle "soy horrible, tu eres hermoso"? – ¡CONTESTAME SAKURA! ¡ANDA DIME! ¡DIME MALDITA SEA!

¡SOY HORRIBLE! – Grite y confesé sin pensar, soltando un mar de lagrimas que llevaba guardado desde que tengo uso de razón.

Las chicas como yo, desde que somos pequeñas notamos las preferencias de los chicos por elegir a las más bonitas y yo "no entraba en ese grupo". Intente contener mis lagrimas pero no pude… es duro saber que jamás tendrás un novio en la adolescencia; que se burlaran de tu cuerpo, sin importarles tu alma y que serás la ultima en el rincón para todo… dolía… y mucho…

Un silencio raro se formo entre ambos… nadie decía nada ¿y que podemos decir, después de lo que dije? Antes tenía una muralla invisible que me protegía pero ahora no quedaba nada… y estaba al descubierto… me había puesto en la trayectoria de la bala…

De mis ojos las lágrimas no se detenían y cada vez eran más y más, mi cuerpo convulsionaba por mi llanto… esto no era como me imagine que seria, es decir cuando sueñas que un chico te confiese sus sentimientos, esperas que sea como lo soñaste pero en mi caso… no fue en nuestra primera cita… no fue con un ramo de flores… no fue Sasuke….

Sentí la cálida mano de Naruto sobre mi mejillas y cerré mis ojos ¿Cómo puede alguien como él, enamorarse de algo como yo? Imposible… Sentí como el peso de mis anteojos desaparecía y abrí mis ojos para verlo a él que me miraba intensamente…

No para mi… - Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando dijo eso…

Y entonces paso, sin aviso me beso; mi cuerpo tembló entero ante el contacto tibio de sus labios y mis ojos se cerraron sin poder evitarlo… sus labios empezaron a moverse sobre los míos, suaves, lentos, cálidos… mi primer beso…

Torpemente y con temor le correspondí, mientras sentía mariposas en mí estomago… no sabia si lo estaba haciendo bien pero Naruto si lo hacia… me asuste dando un respingo, cuando con su lengua abrió mis labios y se metió en mi boca; mis piernas se aflojaron y me tuve que sujetar de él para no caerme, a pesar de no creer que lo hiciera, ya que sus brazos me rodearon mi enorme cintura y me sujetaron con fuerza.

Su lengua se movía dentro de mi boca con sabiduría, en cambio yo chocaba con sus dientes… por la vergüenza me quise retirar pero él no me lo permitió poniendo una mano en mi cabeza y afirmándome mas a su boca… que era salada…

Mis manos se empezaron a mover por su piel caliente creando una sensación increíble en mí, le acariciaba el pecho de modo que mis dedos transmitían como una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros… finalmente las detuve en su pecho mientras empezaba a besarlo con habilidad… ya entendía como hacerlo…

¿Interrumpo?... – Pregunto sarcástica y arrastrando las palabras una voz fría

Me quise morir y le recé a todos los dioses que no sea quien yo creo que es… por favor… me negaba a creerlo, pero yo reconocería su voz a un millón de kilómetros…

Lentamente Naruto y yo fuimos desasiendo el beso y muy lentamente miramos hacia donde provenía esa voz… y me desvanecí; si no hubiera estado atrapada por los brazos del rubio me hubiera caído al piso.

Con la puerta abierta y parado en el medio de esta bajo el lumbral, estaba con una pose muy firme y los brazos cruzados en el pecho, nada más y nada menos que mi Apolo personal…

Sasuke…- susurre como una culpable que acaba de ser descubierta en su crimen.

Él nos miraba con burla en el rostro y furia en los ojos… me sentí mal, me sentí una traidora… ¿pero a que? si yo no tenia nada con él… traidora… a mi corazón…. A mi misma… « ¡Tú que tanto dijiste amarlo! ¡Mírate ahora en brazos de su mejor amigo!».

Como si el tacto quemara me aleje de Naruto quien me miro sorprendido… No sabia que hacer Sasuke me miraba con odio, más odio que antes y Naruto me miraba con suplica y disculpas…. Y yo, yo los miraba sin justificación… no pude mas… baje la mirada al piso y me moví dispuesta a marcharme, pero al pasar por al lado de Sasuke el cristal de mi pecho se agrieto como nunca…

No pensé que fueras igual que Rin – Sus palabras fueron crudas y rudas

Lo mire deteniéndome de golpe… me dolió, eso me dolió, sentí un hueco en mi pecho y por primera vez sentí que mi corazón se rompía, por primera vez dejaba de pensar como niña… las malditas lagrimas llenaron mis ojos pero él no las vio… él ni siquiera me miro… solo miraba a Naruto…

No pude más y salí corriendo de esa habitación… que hoy se había llevado una parte de mi niñez…

‡

‡

Cerré la puerta del baño de un portazo ¡¿QUÉ ME IMPORTARA LO QUE PENSARAN DE MÍ? Para todo el mundo yo no valía nada… ¡NI PARA MIS PADRES! Las lágrimas de dolor se mesclaron con las de rabia y frustración…

Me mire al espejo del baño y me di lastima, todo el maquillaje estaba corrido y como si fuera poco no tenia mis lentes ¡NO VEO NADA!

¡Maldición! – exclame embroncada, todo me pasaba a mi… ¡¿A caso había sacado la lotería para la desgracia?

Pero él… ÉL… ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a decirme algo así? ¡¿YO IGUAL A RIN? ¡¿A ESA ZORRA? ¡Maldito Uchiha! Podrá ser el amor de mi vida pero no le da el derecho a herirme de esta manera.

De forma brusca me limpie el llanto de mi cara sin que me importara mancharme. Él no era nadie para decirme lo que me dijo, no era mi amigo y mucho menos mi nov… me reí estrepitosamente ante ese pensamiento ¿Sasuke? ¿Novio mío?

Parrece que no soy la única borracha-a – Dijo una voz alcoholizada–.

La mire con asco, ahí estaba Matsuri, tan ebria que apenas podía pararse, sonreí con burla, era lamentable, aun mas que yo… por fin alguien peor que yo, esa idea… me gustaba… que otros estén peor que yo…

¿Qué mirras bola de grrasa? - me pregunto tambaleándose mientras cerraba la puerta del baño

Al contrario de lo que esperaba de mí, me reí; si, era gracioso que me insultara en su estado deplorable; claro que a ella no le gusto para nada que me burlara

¡Deja de rreierte! ¡Dientes de lata! – intento acercase a mi pero tropezó cayendo en el lavajo y gamitando en el « ¿así me veía yo de patética?».

De la nada empezó a llorar y me sorprendí ¿desde cuando Matsuri lloraba? de seguro la borrachera le estaba afectando.

Se a-costó con o-trra - dijo – porrq-que yo soy virr-gen – Mis ojos se abrieron ante tal confesión ¡ja! ¡No soy la única! Por lo menos alguien a demás que yo valora la virginidad. Parece ser que el sexo a nuestra edad es tema pesado y yo que pienso que somos muy chicos para eso - ¿puedes creerrlo? – me pregunto mirándome con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y todo el maquillaje corrido; estaba chicata pero podía notar las cosas básicas y un rostro borroso con manchas negras significa maquillaje corrido.

Hombres – fue todo lo que dije mientras me mire al espejo; la entendía más que nadie, eran casos diferentes pero entendía como se sentía… nadie sale con una obesa, sentí asco de mi repugnante cuerpo oculto por una faja; me reí, ¿Cómo si nadie se diera cuenta de que uso una?

Observe a Matsuri como abría un pequeño cajón y sacaba pinturas de este, intentando retocarse el maquillaje y haciendo un enchastre.

¡Rayos! – Se quejo mientras el labial se salía de su curso manchándole la mejilla – estoy demasiado ebrria – finalizo quedándose dormida en el piso

Me acerque hasta ella y la vi "patética" «como tú…» me recordó una voz en mi cabeza; mire el cajón y tome las pinturas, tarde en encontrar lo que buscaba pero lo halle. Luego me acerque al espejo, no veía nada pero sabia donde estaban mis ojos y labios… acerque le labial rojo a mi boca y me la pinte… "**Si tan solo bajaras esos kilitos de más… serias mas linda que yo frentuda" **

Ino… - susurre pensando en lo que me dijo esta noche en su cuarto.

Mire a Matsuri dormida en el blanco piso y luego mi labial en la mano… una idea se me cruzo en mente… y me gusto la idea… ya era hora de cambiar y dejar de ser la niña estúpida, obesa y nerd… sonreí con malicia y acerque el lápiz de labio al rostro de la castaña…

Bienvenida nueva Sakura…

‡

‡

Salí del baño con una sonrisa en mi rostro ¡Me moría por verle la cara a Matsuri cuando se despierte! Había quedado tan linda… se muy bien que lo que hago no es correcto pero al menos se justifica… «Esto va por ti Sakura…».

¡Sakura! ¡Por kami! ¡¿Dónde estabas? – me pregunto ¿Ino? Achine los ojos para verla bien y no al manchón rosa y amarrillo que veía – ¿Dónde están tus lentes?

¡No importan! – conteste para después tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla conmigo–.

Y esa era la verdad por primera vez en mi vida no me importaban, ni los anteojos, ni Matsuri, ni mis padres y sus peleas; ni Naruto y mucho menos Sasuke… se que mañana me sentiría mal y la culpa junto al arrepentimiento vendrían como dagas a mi picho, pero por esta noche solo quiero divertirme…

Y en frente de mis ojos tenia la respuesta… la cocina, con una licuadora rodeada de bebidas alcohólicas… hoy seria rebelde, por hoy daría rienda suelta a mi locura. Jale a Ino con fuerza y la guie hasta la barra de la cocina.

Espera ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto, mientras yo tomaba la licuadora, que pude agarar después de varios intentos

Preparar algo – conteste achinando más mis ojos ¡rayos! No veo nada.

¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga? – me pregunto dramatizando

Solo quiero olvidar… - susurre, con ella no podía mentir; es mi mejor amiga

Dame eso antes de que te arranques un dedo – me dijo quitándome la licuadora de las manos. La mire incrédula – ¿Qué? no ves nada, además no sabes como se hacen las bebidas y yo si, mmmm… - me dijo sacándome la lengua en forma juguetona y arrancándome una carcajada, esa era mi amiga…

‡

‡

¡UNO, DOS, TRES! – Grite - ¡FONDO BLANCO! – gritaron todos, e Ino y yo bebimos del vaso hasta dejarlo vacio.

¡PARA QUE VEAS FRENTEZOTA! ¡TE GANE! – Grito Ino celebrando su victoria y la verdad es que se lo merecía, yo no podía más y ella estaba como nueva.

Mire la mesada y esta estaba llena de v-vasos que In yo hps! Bebimos… el alcohol ya empezaba ah hacer efecto en mi y el mareo uhpsss! Aumentaba, que sumado a mi miopía era un arma mortal.

Dea-cuerrdo ¡GANASTE-E PUERRCA! – grite también festejando, no sabia muy bien por que, pero…

Habíamos empezado a beber con moderación, claro que al tercer vaso, ya estaba demasiado animadita… imagínense nunca bebí en mi vida… y hoy había probado de todo, incluso cosas que ni sabia que existían.

Cuando Ino me reto a fondo blanco ya estaba bastante mal como para negarme y no hace falta aclarar que la puerca se aprovecho de mi estado… acepte y empezamos, poco a poco la gente nos fue rodeado hasta que se armo todo el show ¡Y que show!

Con Ino nos levantamos y nos pusimos a bailar como el par de borrachas que éramos… la gente se reía y nosotras nos reíamos… la música era de black eye pears y nosotras bailábamos la tarantela.

Ino imitaba a la perfección a una italiana y yo no paraba de reírme… adoraba divertirme… adoraba ser esta… libre sin prejuicios, sin importarme que se burlen…

El celular que estaba en mi corpiño, que no se como llego ahí… empezó a soñar, me detuve de mi baile y lo saque, por el ringtong confirme que era un mensaje… ¡genial! Y yo sin poder leerlo, bufe fastidiada…

¿Quién es? – me pregunto Ino

No se ¿recuerdas que no veo nada? – le conteste mientras me reía

¡ja ja ja! Que graciosa – dijo irónica – dame eso - ordeno para después quitarme el celular; fruncí el seño, se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Abrió la tapa del aparato y una sonrisa traviesa se le formo en el rostro… ok, no era bueno…

¡Es tu amor platónico…! – me informo sobre actuando, solo se podía referir a una persona "U" últimamente había adquirido la actitud de fastidiarme con él

Pues por lo menos tengo uno cerda – le recordé burlescamente a lo que ella me miro ceñuda

Si ya, como sea – hablo con la actitud tan típica en ella – dice que _dejes de actuar así_ – me leyó para después burlarse de mi – por lo menos a mi no me hacen escenas de celos – finalizo devolviéndome el celular y largándose por un trago.

Me sentí molesta, por dos motivos "U" no era mi amor platónico, solo estaba enamorándome de él y segundo ¿Quién se creía? "Que dejara de actuar así…" viniendo de alguien que nunca dio la cara… de acuerdo lo confieso me siento como una mujer despechada y eso es ridículo ¡soy una niña! ¡Y NO ESTOY DESPECHADA!

El celular comenzó a sonar pero esta vez era una llamada… mi valentía se esfumo en un segundo y volví a ser la misma cobarde de siempre… ¿Qué tal si era "U"? ¿Y si estaba enojado? ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué voy a decirle; No sabes "U" me sentí tan patética por las palabras dichas por "mi Apolo personal" que decidí autodestruirme por una noche? era un fiasco...

El bendito teléfono no dejo de soñar… no pensaba contestarle, no podría hacerlo… de solo pensar en hablar con él mis mejillas pasaron del rosa por el alcohol al rojo intenso… empecé a sudar y mi respiración se agito, por hoy era mucho…

Con mis dedos temblándome lo apegue, no hablaría con él o con quien sea el que llame, me prometí a mi misma que esta noche trataría de ser simplemente yo… mire a Ino con dos vasos una en cada mano, y como hacia fondo blanco con uno y luego con el otro; abrí mis ojos a mas no poder ¿y se suponía que esta era mi mejor amiga?

¡¿QUÉ MIRAN ESTUPIDOSSSS? – Se escucho un grito tal que hasta la música se detuvo « ¿Qué pasaba?»

Estalle a carcajadas junto a todos los presentes al ver bajar por las escaleras a Matsuri, no si soy toda una artista… La castaña bajaba las escaleras sosteniéndose de la pared y el barandal para no caer de la borrachera que llevaba puesta.

Claro que el atractivo aquí era su cara… había usado rojo para sus labios… blanco para su rostro… negro para sus ojos… y finalmente azul para remarcar dándole un toque… a payasito, si, lo que había dibujado era un hermoso payasito llorón…

Las risas aumentaron a media que bajaba la escalera…. Yo me reía de ella, yo la gorda fea se burlaba de Matsuri… lo estaba disfrutando y no podía negarlo, no podía ser tan hipócrita… Tras tres tropiezos finalmente bajo de la escalera.

Estaba rabiosa y eso se notaba; miraba a todos como si quisiera arrancarles los ojos para finalmente mirarme a mí. Su mirada estaba cargada de odio… me odiaba tanto como yo a ellos… irónicamente le sonreí… no hizo falta mas para se me acercara con intención de matarme, si le era posible…

¡TU GORDA DE MIERDA! – me grito mientras me apuntaba con el dedo y se acercaba a mi furiosa

Justo cuando estaba por abrir mi boca para mandarla al diablo… Ino se me adelanto yéndosele enzima…

¡A ELLA LA RESPETAS! ¡¿ME OISTE? – Me defendió en un grito mi amiga, quien tenía los puños fuertemente apretados.

¡NO LA RESPETO NADA! ¡ESTA GORDA DEFORME ME HIZO ESTO! – Grito histérica apuntándose con el dedo el rostro.

¡CALLATE ZORRA! ¡TE LO MERECES! – Grito Ino y yo empecé a reírme; no por que quisiera, sino que el efecto del alcohol empezó a aumentar.

¡¿DE QUE TE RIES BOLA DE CEBO ANDANTE? – me grito

De tu cara… - conteste sin dejar de reírme a lo que Matsuri abrió los ojos sorprendida por mi actitud; pero es que no mentía, mientras se quejaba las muecas en su cara de payaso eran graciosas.

Un fuerte mareo me sacudió aturdiéndome por completo… La música había comenzado a sonar de nuevo y junto a los gritos empezaron a resonar en mi cabeza… no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba y no se porque pero no podía dejar de reírme…

Mire a Ino y vi como esta se estaba agarrando a las mechas con Matsuri y como intentaban separarlas… y me reí mas fuerte…

¡LOCA! ¡MALDITA LOCA! – gritaba Matsuri mientras se sujetaba con las manos el cabello

¡¿LOCA? ¡SI! ¡Y MUCHO! – gritaba Ino mientras movía su mano con ¿cabello?

¡RUBIA TEÑIDA! – grito Matsuri

¡PREFIERO SER TEÑIDA QUE CALVA! – Ataco mientras le mostraba los mechones de cabello marrón - ¡POR LO MENOS MI PELO ES REAL!

Matsuri salto contra Ino y la tiro al piso, justo cuando dos chicos la agarraron sujetándola con fuerza. Mareada como estaba me acerque a mi amiga y la ayude a levantarse… en todo momento la castaña no dejo de hacer escándalo hasta que finalmente la sacaron de la casa…

Esto no se queda así… - dijo Ino saliendo tras de ellos

La seguí lo más rápido que pude pero la velocidad de mi amiga al estar hirviendo de furia más mi mareo no ayudaba mucho…. Dejándome a mitad de camino… pase por un pasillo vacio que daba a la salida; cuando justo al pasar por la puerta de un placar esta se abrió y una mano me metió dentro… la luz se apago.

‡

‡

Estaba oscuro y el espacio era diminuto… temblé de miedo esto era demasiado para mi… intente zafarme del fuerte brazo pero solo logre que me apegaran contra la pared… mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Ahora si que empecé a esforzarme y tirar golpes por doquier solo quería salir de ahí… esto ya no me gustaba, pude sentir como las lagrimas de pavor escapaban de mis ojos y si fuera poco el aire empezaba a faltarme en ese reducido espacio.

Quien sea que me tenia, estaba respirando sobre mi cuelo y realmente termine aceptando que no había sido buena idea venir a esta fiesta…, quería gritar pero no sabia a donde había ido mi voz…

¿Qué estas haciendo? – me pregunto una voz que reconocía… pero no me podía acordar a quien pertenecía…

Yo no dije nada, solo temblé y cerré mis ojos « ¡porque a mi dios!» Intente moverme pero solo conseguí que me aplastara mas contra la pared… gemí asustada… «ayuda… alguien ayúdeme…».

Sakura… contéstame ¿que estas haciendo? – volvió a preguntar

en-tiend-o – finalmente dije, aun no abría mis ojos, no podía y por mas que lo hiciera no veía nada… todo estaba oscuro…

¿Es que no te ves acaso? ¿Cómo actúas? Tú no eres así… - ¿de que estaba hablando?

¿q-quien er-res? – pregunte temerosa

_Tú sabes quien soy…_ - dijo seguro

No, no podía ser…

**By butterfly golden blood**

**¡GrAcIaS PoR LeEr!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿reviews?**

**.**

**.**

.

**¿Quien será? ¿Que ocurrirá con Naruto y sai? la actitud de Sasuke y sus palabras... y ¿que opinan de esta sakura? les dije que empezaría a cambiar...**

**PD: pasen por mi otro fic Cancer, lo estaré actualizando y disculpen los errores no eh tenido tiempo de corregirlos...**

**Solo les pido un segundo de su tiempo...**

**Un beso Butterfly Golden Blood**


	5. Aviso Importante

**Aviso Importante:**

**Hola a todos queria comunicarles que apartir de este momento le doy fin a esta cuenta **

**motivos: mi ordenador se traba horrores cuando la abro, tengo que tener la pasiencia de jesus para escribir aqui...  
><strong>

**no puedo habirla, no se el motivo pero me dice que la contraseña o email esta mal...  
><strong>

**Y por ultimo no me carga los capitulos, pasa horas subiendolos y no pasa nada...  
><strong>

**se que podria ir a otra pc o algun cyber pero tiempo casi no tengo y como la mayoria sabran mi padre esta mal y en este momento internado, sinceramente la cabeza no me da para hacer tanto drama dejo de usar la cuenta y "ya"**

**Mi nueva cuenta es "HONEY BLONDE "  
><strong>

**de ahora en adelante publicare "alli"  
><strong>

**Gracias!  
><strong>

**PD: en mi perfil tendran la informacion necesaria**

**disculpen si moleste a alguien o los perjudique no fue esa mi intención, espero seguir leyendolos y no ocacionar mas problemas, por cierto sus comentarios estan bien asegurados, gracias!  
><strong>


End file.
